Thought we will never see you again
by vampireex
Summary: 5 days after final battle and one wish. The one wish for lost lives to come back. With love and family comes new information, secrets are spilled but the life goes on.- People come back from the dead. HP/DG J/L SB/Marlene NL/OC WEASLEY & Dumbledore bashing
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter obviously otherwise he will never end up with Ginny. - This goes for the whole story. **

Chapter 1

It is five days since the battle and people are still grieving but all are wishing for the lost ones to come back. Many people have died that year and even before. Many died in the previous war and many now and it's only a cause of one person that tried to rule over the world killing on his way but now as he himself has done the same. Tonight is very eventful night as everyone is coming together in one wish, the one wish to let give the people that died a second chance the one that were fighting for freedom and let them live in what they were fighting for. As the star shoot through the sky in the wind there was only one whisper. _Let the world's wish be granted._

In the old house long ago known as Riddle Manor one man opened his eyes once again just to look around confused. Remembering loads of green light and some voices but now he was alone...

In the graveyard not much away from the manor man at age of 20 opened his eyes remembering why he was here before but before he wasn't alone, before he was here with a boy that was famous for many and they were against many but he himself remembers the green light coming at him and it was blank. Deciding that he can't stay there...

At the ministry in the department of mysteries man at age 37 opened his eyes once again looking at something that before he fell through but now he stands on his own legs thinking what happened but not deciding to stay there long apperating to the only place he thought he would be safe.

At school that many thinks is their home many people are opening their eyes again. Lying next to each other. But out of all of this - everyone could clearly guess the four the four that many would miss but as the rest many thinks what happened even if there isn't even a week since their death...

Moving along to small village named Godric Hollow in destroyed house where no one lived for 16 years. We are met with a couple that one moment was fighting for their son's life and another being killed but tonight they opened their eyes once more for new chance and their first words are "Lily/ James, Harry". They are the people that count family above everything else. After these words we hear "HERE" and they both are running towards each other just to feel others and cried as they believe that their precious baby is dead. Finally after the shock James only whispers "Let's go home...

Moving along to the house or more like manor as it is called a Potter Manor where just for few days now is living the saviour of the wizarding world we are met with another miracle. While Hermione was going down the stairs holding the newest book that she found and wanting to share it with her friends not only did she found two elderly people, one blond and one raven black but she was also met by a loud CRACK and another two people standing in the hall and one reminding her of her best friend but now every eyes were turning to her. All she could say or rather yell was "HARRY"

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"HARRY" Hermione screamed as she saw all of the people standing there. The echo of her voice was heard through long corridors of Potter Manor.

The four new comers were looking at her with narrowed eyes as they didn't expect anyone to be there maybe apart from the obvious meaning for the blond woman and one of black haired man they expected only to see their son but for the other couple they didn't expect anyone. However in first moment as they were staring at the girl at the stairs they didn't see the differences in themselves when all of them died they all were younger but now the two are 38 and another two are 78 however even if they look older no one could tell how old they are. Why because they were wizards and should live longer, looking younger and have more strength than the muggles have. For some of them the girl at the stairs stopped existing as they looked at one another.

"Jamie you look older" Blond woman said the younger black haired man named James but it wasn't what put her on track she saw that her son looked worried, he was holding to a red headed girl that she didn't know.

"Mum but I remember you dying, you and dad" He told her but before he could say anything else 2 more teens entered the room.

"And who are you?" Asked the black haired teen looking at the people he instantly knew who two of them were but didn't believe it is possible.

"We could ask you the same question as it's our house" James stated in a voice that clearly said _don't try anything or that would be the last thing you do_ubt it didn't work for the teen.

"Don't think so, meaning all of the properties as well as vaults at gringotts are owned by the last direct descendant of Potter family meaning Harry James Potter" the teen stated and pointed at himself while still holding one of his four wands pointed out at him.

That did so for the redhead to run to him and embrace him in bone crushing hug and shout excitedly "James it's him, it's out Harry" She pointed out excitedly.

"Are you sure?" He asked as Harry just freezes there from shock.

"Yes I am. Don't you remember your own son?" She asked him clearly worried she knew that the teen she was hugging was about 17 not 1 like her baby boy.

"I do remember Harry" He told her as if he would ever forget his son.

"Do you mind to tell us what is happening?" Charlus asked his son as his son looked a bit stunned.

"Harry mate what's happening? McGonagall said that no death eaters could enter without a Potter's permission" Ron asked clearly wondering what is going on.

Harry shook himself out of the shock and in quiet deadly whisper he asked "Could you let me go and reveal yourself?" That made her let him go.

"I'm Lily Potter I thought sorry I thought you're my Harry" She said quietly.

"I don't know what you mean. Lily and James Potter were killed in 1981" Hermione said which made James and Lily look at her worriedly.

"We don't know either as my parents are standing next to me when I remember them dying in 1977" That made Charlus and Dorea exchange looks.

"What year is it?" Charlus asked worriedly and looked at the teens.

"1998 and 5 days after the battle of Hogwarts" Ron told them as if they should know it.

"But that would mean we were dead for 17 years." Lily stated.

"To be exact 16 and half" Hermione pointed out.

"So who are you exactly?" James asked clearly annoyed that he didn't know them and they seemed to know him.

"Mum your guess was right I am Harry Potter" He announced and Lily yet again jumped to hug him but as soon as she released him again Dorea started talking.

"Charlus can you believe it our Jamie got married and we have grandson" She said excitedly.

"I'm still wondering who will be stupid enough to marry our Jamie" Charlus teased his son.

"Very funny dad but now you just called my wife stupid. Neither can't I believe how come mum married you" James told his father sarcastically.

"I was drunk" Lily and Dorea said together and smiled.

"Merlin I married my own mother" James murmured but Charlus heard him and laughed.

"I know the feeling" He told him with compassion.

"Harry I think Ginny will get on with them alright" Ron told him laughing and earning himself a smack on the head from grinning Hermione. "OI 'mione there's no need for that" He told her in mock hurt.

"Well who's Ginny?" Lily asked as she heard noise coming from fireplace in living room and redhead walked out into hall.

"ME" she announced and ran to Harry giving him a kiss on the lips.

When they break apart from the lack of air Harry asked "What was that for?"

"Missed you" she told him sweetly "five days ago I thought you were dead" she whispered but that was heard by the rest and then there was also a sound of someone clearing its throat.

"Mind telling us what happened? By the way Harry who are your friends?" Dorea asked her grandson.

"Oh sorry where's my manners. I'm Ginny Weasley" They looked at her intrigued maybe not Lily and James as they knew that Molly had a girl but it was shock for the oldest Potters.

"There weren't any Weasley girls being born in what 6 generations" Charlus stated.

"Well yes I am born in seventh generation and as a seventh child so when someone is out of it may seem weird" She told them but was still smiling.

"Wait it's not even shocking for you to see them?" Ron asked curious about his sister's calm expression.

"Well there is many more at Hogwarts and McGonagall wanted your help plus Moody showed up with your fire bolt" That caused Harry to smile "and guess what even Fred and my uncles are back" She was smiling widely.

"Ok we know who you are but there are also these two" Charlus pointed out.

"I believe that one is also a Weasley" James said gesturing to Ron.

"Way to make me feel special" Ron muttered under his breath and then lifted his head up and introduced himself "You're right my name is Ron Weasley"

"And you?" Charlus asked.

"Hermione Granger sir" She answered.

"Are you a muggleborn?" James asked.

"Yes is there a problem with it?" She asked clearly thinking that there would be a problem but then she changed her mind as she realised that Lily is muggleborn herself.

"Of course not, I'm muggleborn as well" Lily assured her.

"Beside we're not Malfoys" James pointed out.

"James remembers my great niece married a Malfoy, have some respect" Dorea reminded him causing James to groan but Harry just looked stunned but quickly shook himself out of it. "Oh sorry Harry you didn't know well I'm Dorea Potter née Black so well you get it" Dorea explained.

"Harry that means you cousins with Malfoy" Hermione pointed out.

"Don't tell me I can guess copy of Lucius?" James asked.

"It is, well Harry come on we have to go get going. People are awaiting you at Hogwarts" Ginny told him and then turned to the rest of the Potters "I think you should come too" Ginny told them and they all nodded going towards the fireplace to take a floo to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry stepped out of fireplace just to be met with a lot of people, some that he heard about, some that he never seen and some that he thought will never see again but now they stood just in front of him. Soon enough he was joined by the rest of the people that were traveling from Potter Manor.

"Harry, good you're here. Kingsley is here as well and well as you see we have people that we thought we will never see again however miracles sometimes happen. Ok so back to business we have people that need to be registered as back to life" Minerva pointed out.

"Always to the point I see" Dorea smiled as she said it causing Minerva to face her and hug her tightly crying at the happiness that she has by seeing her dead friend

"Dorea how good to see you as I missed you so much" Minerva cried and everybody who didn't know her true self looked at her in astonishment.

"Dorea is not the only one to be back" Pointed out Charlus causing Minerva to let go of Dorea and take in the faces of the comers

"Charlus, James and dear Lily. How long it been, uhhhh, I just missed you" Minerva was crying from happiness now and hugged each of them tightly.

"Do I still have to call you Professor Minnie or can I just go back to aunt Minnie?" James asked wondering how he should address his godmother now as even if he's at Hogwarts he's not a student anymore but 'Minnie' gave him a rare smile.

"Call me aunt Minerva now" She said after wondering for a bit but James made a face. "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing aunt Minnie" To everybody surprise she didn't scold him but hugged him.

"Talking about favouritism" Sneered a voice from the middle of the crowd but Harry could make out who it was as well as everybody else could. Everybody who knew him will always recognize the greasy hair and croaked nose.

"Severus I don't have favourites" Minerva told him but before anything else was said there was a laud squeak and loud sound of "LILY"

"MARLENE" Lily shouted and both girls came crashing, hugging tightly as they didn't each other for a long time.

"Prongs good to have you back. I and Moony were missing you and you too Lily flower"

"Sirius so you back as well?" Harry asked feeling slightly better knowing that him Godfather is back.

"Of course I did pup. What did you expect?" Sirius said as he jumped out of nowhere and was standing by them almost giving them heart attack. "You did it pup. I always knew you could do it but still sad that I wasn't there with you" Sirius sighed.

"Actually you were, even if I couldn't see you, you were still there" Harry assured him and Sirius smiled.

"Ok get a grip on yourselves, I don't want to spend the whole night in here with such an idiot like Black here" Sirius sneered.

"Watch out who you call an idiot" Snapped anther voice but that one was enterprisingly said by another Black that Harry recognized from the picture as Regulus Black.

"Since when do you stood up for your idiot of a brother?" Severus asked his fellow friend that was dead for 19 years.

"Since when I know that he was right all the time about our parents" snapped Regulus and Sirius just looked at him like Christmas came early.

"Ok break it down all of you" Said Harry as he wordlessly turned light off and on again getting everyone's attention. "Well professor it's nice to have you back to living and I can finally say thank you. The whole room fell silence and gaped at Harry as if he just grown himself a second head.

"Good to see you finally show some respect" He said however you could hear hint of happiness in his voice and unusual smile was curling on his lips.

"Harry your family is amazing" Yelled Fred from the back of the room where rest of the Weasleys was standing. "As soon as you showed up with them you got McGonagall to show human emotions" with that he earned himself a glare from the mentioned headmistress. "And Snape to smile without usual smirk that says 'you-going-to-get-expelled'" That earned him another glare but that one was owned by Snape.

"What's so rare about Severus smiling? I saw it loads of times" Lily asked worried as soon as she was released from the hug with Marlene and earned herself some weird looks.

"None of us really ever saw Snape smile without usual smirk" Fred explained and earned another glare from Snape.

"Mum I think you could give him another chance as a friend" Harry told his mother and she nodded however James now felt betrayal as his son just asked his mum to give Snivellus another chance.

"I was thinking about doing so." She informed Harry but Snape as the rest of the room heard and smiled maybe he could have his friend back?

"Well I'm proud of you my boy" Came an old face owned by a man with madly twinkling blue eyes and it caused Harry's mouth to turn into shape of an 'o' as he saw his dead headmaster now alive again with his hand healthy again.

"Soon enough everything will be back to normal maybe with few exceptions" Harry stated as he once again took in the room and every living soul in there. That just seemed unreal.

"Ok we got to get that over with. Sign the papers that will register you as alive again" Kinsley was heard through the room and everybody went quiet with the exception of...

"Potter, got your broomstick" yelled by no one other than Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody.

"Pass it here" Harry yelled back as Moody tossed him the broomstick.

"I see you like Quidditch" James said it a statement but Harry nodded.

"Did you make the house team?" James asked bouncing up and down causing many to laugh.

"Will talk another time about it" Harry said pulling on a dull face causing James to pout.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"But why?" whined James as they got to his favourite topic.

"There's nothing to be proud of" Harry answered quickly causing many people that had seen Harry on the quidditch pitch to snort.

"As nice as it is, move along" instantly the whole attention turned to Moody "Sign the damn papers and go home" Mad-eye yelled causing people to move instantly.

It took about hour and now in the room the only people were the Potters, Weasleys, Lupins, Blacks, Moody, Kingsley and Marlene McKinnon excluding the Hogwarts staff that included Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Charity Burbage.

"So what about you all?" Minerva asked thinking what she should be doing now.

"We are waiting to get some catch up on Harry's life as well as the world that we missed while being dead" Charlus said you could hear that he was expecting someone to jump out of nowhere and start explaining everything.

"We are finally back together so yeah some catch up will do us some good" Marlene said as she was wrapped up in Sirius' arms.

"And I want Remus to pay up as I won the bet seeing as Ron is holding hands with Hermione and same goes for Harry and Ginny. What is it James that only your father didn't fall for the red head as I recall correctly James your grandmother Elisabeth was also a red head" Sirius asked James curious.

"As I stand correctly you said that they will be together till the sixth year ends but I don't remember Ron or Hermione being together in that time but you right about Harry and Ginny so here you go" Remus gave Sirius a galleon.

"You were betting on us?" Harry asked incredulous.

"Well yeah so what about uncle Charlus and being off from the Potter curse?" Sirius asked turning to his great uncle.

"How do you know I did?" Charlus asked clearly laughing inside as h remembered his wife only taking the charm off her hair when he proposed to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My mum was charming her hair red till the time that dad proposed to her" James explained.

"Plus I looked quite good as a red head" Dorea concluded.

"Right good as it is" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling madly

"Are you two are going back to school?" Minerva asked her three fellow teachers.

"Yes" answered the three teachers.

"I however have one thing to do before going back to teaching" Snape informed his colleagues and then turned to Lily "Remember the potion we were discussing while still being friends?" He asked Lily pleading that she would remember as she seemed to be pondering what he meant till something click in her mind.

"You mean the one that would heal people form insanity?" She asked wondering if it is what he meant.

"Yeah that's the one, before war started I was working on it for years and came quite close to discovering it however something is still not right so I was wondering if you may help me finish it" He explained and she smiled.

"I would love too plus Severus I forgive you for what you said in out fifth year" Severus suddenly smiled.

"So you're saying that if you can do it then you can help Neville's parents?" Hermione asked hopefully thinking how happy their friend could get at the news like this.

"Who's Neville?" Charlus asked but Lily stopped anyone from answering him as she had question on her own.

"Neville as our godson? Neville Longbottom? What happened to Frank and Alice?" Lily was in her rant as she was asking question after question.

"Mum calm down, yes Neville as Neville Longbottom however I never knew he was your godson and anyway it's not our place to say what happened to them. If you want to know go talk with Neville" Harry answered trying to calm his mother.

"We will" Lily said softly but there was a hint of worry in her voice.

"Anyway it's nice to see all alive again however we need to go as you know I would like to meet with Teddy and all as I want to see my baby again. Harry where is he by the way?" Tonks asked worrying about her only son.

"With your mum, I saw him yesterday and well he was giving Andromeda quite a bit headache" Harry smiled a small smile at one of his friends.

"Dear cousin of mine, what do you mean your baby?" Sirius asked sweetly earning himself a glare from Dorea.

"Our baby" Tonks said gesturing to her and Remus "He's only a month old" James and Sirius' jaw was wide open from shock that their werewolf friend got himself a child and to top it all with Sirius' Cousin.. "And Harry is the godfather" she finished the story of her baby.

"Right Tonks, we will see you tomorrow" Harry said as they went home though the floo network.

"Can't believe Moony got married and has a child" James said in disbelief however Harry could tell that James was happy for his best friend.

"Believe it" Harry told his father before turning to face "with the situation that occurred to all of us I'm not so sure that I will be able to attempt the dinner at the burrows tomorrow." With that Molly frowned however she knew that Harry was right with the things happening and his parents coming back from dead there was really a small chance that he will be able to come however it still hurt.

"It's ok" she gave him a small smile as she answered.

"I've got an idea why don't you come for dinner at Potter manor tomorrow?" Dorea asked cheerfully only thinking how wonderful it could be.

"That would be lovely" Arthur accepted the invite.

"Sirius, Marlene, and Regulus you can come as well" She told them sweetly but unlike that toad umbitch.

"Dinner at the Potters. I'm in" Sirius replied just thinking how nice the food is there that it could even give Hogwarts house-elves run for its money as Sirius started drooling.

"Minnie I believe you remember the address to the main mansion" Charlus asked his old friend.

"More like palace but I do" Minerva smiled.

"Of course you two are also welcome" Dorea told Snape and Dumbledore.

"It's really nice of you Mrs. Potter" Severus and Albus replied.

"We can also invite Lupins, Neville and some Harry's friends from school" James said.

"You're right James the more the better. So for now it's time to go home and we will see all of you tomorrow at five plus Sirius, Marlene and Regulus are you by any chance are going with us, there is enough room for you" Dorea said and smiled.

"We would love to great aunt Dorea" They replied and all stepped home through the floo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day everybody with an exception of one Ron Weasley was getting ready for the big dinner they were holding today even if with Dorea's supervision it was turned into banquet with the amount of people invited.

Some house-elves were working in the kitchen, cooking dinner others were cleaning the house as well as some were giving out the last invites but ain thing they did was following Dorea's orders.

As Dorea was already in the kitchen Lily decided to join her as boys were playing quidditch saying that they are nervous and it will help them loose the stress and well Hermione was in the Potter's library going over etiquette.

"Mrs. Potter?" Lily asked trying to get the attention of Dorea not sure herself how should she talk to her mother-in-law as she never met her before yesterday.

"Call me Dorea or mum dear" Dorea said as she turned to face Lily and instantly sensed that her daughter-in-law wanted to talk about something. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr-Mum, well I was wondering if I could invite my sister and her family" Lily said with a fake smile of course she wanted to do this as she needed to talk with her maybe even decide on some truce between them.

Dorea didn't really know that the girl has a sister all she did know was that her son fall for her while still being eleven and that she was a muggleborn however nothing more really even if James was talking about her all the time. "Of course you can dear. I even invited some family on my side" Dorea said before she could catch her tongue well of course she now saw the discomfort on Lily's face. She knew why of course knowing her family is a bit about blood purity but they're still family. "Lily don't worry no one will pick at you, you're clever and believe not everyone in our family is like people may believe" She reassured her and Lily nodded.

"Then I will be looking forward to meet them tonight plus mum as you know I'm a muggleborn just wanted to tell you that my sister is a muggle however I really did miss her even if she don't want to talk with me much" She smiled weakly.

"Oh don't worry but we will need someone to go get them after but for now why don't you go make a visit to her? Oh and Lily did Harry tell any of you if he took after the lordship of House of Potter as well as few others that He is heir to as well as Blacks as I heard Sirius talking with James about it yesterday?" Dorea asked curious herself as Harry should take over it as soon as he turned sixteen.

"No he didn't say anything nor did he say anything about the marriage contract mainly James set him in however I had sign it and he has that girlfriend that don't seem right to me" Lily said but before they could talk anymore boys came into the kitchen, bit moody as well as each one holding a broom and James beaming at Harry.

"Lily, mum I tell you he's natural" James said proudly with Charlus nodding. James quickly turned to Harry "Tell me did you get on the team in your second year?" He looked like he demanded him to say yes as no would devastate him.

"No" Harry quickly answered smiling at his devastated father as well as sadly looking grandfather.

"Were you at least on the team?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes" Harry answered shortly but that answer instantly made James as well as Charlus happier even if first answer devastated him.

"You got on the team in your third year if not you're not my son" James said causing Sirius who was standing surprisingly by his brother Regulus to snort

"Well so I'm not your son then" Harry replied coldly but inside he was laughing at his father's miserable expression.

James looked like he was going through cruciatus curse so Sirius to help his brother said "You're lying I saw you playing in your third year" James looked up to see Sirius as well as Harry laughing at him and even Charlus eyes were shining with mischief not knowing what was going on even with the knowledge that Potter's were one of the best flier there was and seeing his grandson flying around the pitch.

"I didn't lie as I got on team in my first year not third or second" Harry said and started to laugh even harder than before as his dad started jumping up and down

"I'm so proud" James said ad was quickly followed by Charlus.

"Yeah that's Harry youngest seeker in the century" Ron said and well James looked like this was the proudest moment of his life which it probably was.

"All you can talk about is quidditch?" said Hermione as she entered the library holding some old book.

"Yes" James, Sirius, Regulus and Charlus answered as Ron went to give her a hug but she pushed him away.

"No first you go clean yourself" She said ushering Ron about of the room so he could go get a bath.

"So Harry, your best friends are together?" Dorea asked not really caring that Hermione was in the room with them.

"Yes about a week now" Harry replied and Dorea smiled at the news.

"Anyway Harry you know that they still probably have no idea what was happening through the years they were you know" Hermione pointed out as she decided it was probably for the best to tell them what happened through the time they were dead.

"Well yeah we should explain what happened in the year that well..." He trilled off. "As none of you know what happen apart from Sirius and he knows only to my fifth year so well you know that Riddle is dead"

"Who's Riddle?" Lily asked curious.

"Voldemort" Regulus flinched but everyone else nodded their head.

"Ok so I killed him kind of but had loads of help from my friends" Harry said shyly

"Harry none of us was fighting your duel and that was only you that have him fallen" Hermione said knowing her friend modesty added her two Knuts.

So with this Harry proceeded to tell them his seven years in and out of Hogwarts and when he was done the Potters as well as Blacks were having their mouths hanging open.

"You went through all that?" Dorea asked concerned for her grandson.

"Yeah" He nodded.

"One thing shouldn't chamber of secrets be a myth?" Charlus asked hearing that myth form his own parents while being a small child.

"I wish "Harry replied earning nod from Hermione. "You have to be a parselmauth to open it" Harry added.

"And how would you know that?" Regulus asked curious as well as the others.

"Oh I'm one" He replied nonchalantly even if inside he was worried he knew that some still thought of it as dark magic.

"How no one in our family was even one" James said his voice rising so Lily went to him to calm him down.

"Well to be honest our family is related to the descendants of Slytherin by the Paverells so in words we are distantly related to some who does however it's not up to this how can I as it is up to the fact that when Tom made me his horcrux some abilities were transferred to me and even now as I am not one I still have that ability and don't ask me how as I don't know." He said even If the true three Blacks had gasped at the word horcrux.

"So you know about us being descendants of Ignotus Paverell so I guess you have the cloak" Charlus pointed asked.

"Yep" Harry replied popping the 'p' sound. "Got also the wand and lost the ring" Harry added.

"Harry you've got like four wands with you" Hermione pointed out to the amazement of people surrounding them.

"Why?" James and Sirius asked.

"Because you can always be disarmed or the wand could accidentally break" Harry told them from experience.

"Whose wands do you have?" Charlus asked curiously.

"Elder wand, mine, Malfoys as well as Tom's. Whose did you thought I had?" At the last one some people paled but Lily shook herself out of the shock.

"Harry could you come with me somewhere?" She asked as soon as Harry nodded she grabbed his hand and disapearated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Now enjoy Chapter 6**

Chapter 6

Mother and Son appearater to number four Private Drive Little Whining Surrey.

Knowing the fact that they are unwelcome there didn't stop Lily Potter from walking to the doors and knocking on them, hearing shuffling of feet and then the doors opened. In the doorframe now stood a fat young man with blond hair and blue beady eyes. His name was Dudley Dursley.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" To Harry's shock Dudley sounded polite, he knew that he got to change at least a bit by what he said before leaving to go into hiding.

"You must be Dudley? Is Petunia home?" Lily asked fast forward didn't like the place either.

"Yes she is, but I must ask who are you?" He insisted not knowing what to do.

"Lily Potter" Dudley now looked like he just saw a ghost "Oh come on I'm not that scary, am I? I assure you I'm not a ghost" Lily laughed softly and Dudley started to relax a bit still not acknowledging the presence of Harry there but what could you say Harry was keeping himself to the side and trying not to interfere.

"Dudders? What takes you so long?" Petunia asked is her best 'normal' voice as she showed in the doorframe.

"Lily?" She asked clearly not believing her eyes.

"The one and only and hullo Tuney" Lily greeted her in cheerful tone hoping to make a truce with her sister and at least try to communicate even if it is now nearly impossible for them to be on the terms they were before any knew anything about magic.

"B-b-bu-but y-yo-you s-sup-pose t-to b-be dead" She stuttered at her words reminding Harry of professor Quirrel if you can even call him that.

"Apparently I'm not but if you don't believe me maybe you will believe my son" Lily indicated Harry behind her and then the two Dursleys finally acknowledged the young wizard being only seventeen.

"Hullo" He said sounding quite glum but not showing how he actually felt about being there as he tried for his mum knowing what is meant for her. "Look good big D"

"Thanks, year in hiding can do this to you" Dudley replied stunning Harry into silent as his cousin just thanked him for like second time in his life.

"Ok anyway Harry we need to be quick or even without knowing your grandmother from what she did today to our home you can clearly see that she will strangle us if we're too late." Lily said allowing herself a little smile to dance on her face. "So back to business nice to finally meet my nephew and anyway as nice as it is we don't have much time so I just wanted to say that I am alive once again as well as James is and we would like to invite you and Dudley for dinner at our _main_ place today" Dursleys didn't really realise what she meant by that main but Harry knew as he was aware that his family had like twenty properties.

"We would love to aunt Lily however just wondering how we will get there?" Dudley answered for his mother who still was a bit too shaken up and now was pondering what a sick joke it is.

"Think I will just send someone to get you at five to five" Lily thought a bit she could always send a house-elf or maybe Marlene or someone to pick them up.

"We will be awaiting but please this not be that giant" Dudley shuddered at the thought and Harry tried hard not to laugh at the memory.

"What giant?" Lily asked as she tuned to Harry.

"He means Hagrid mum. My guess is that Dudley still remembers when Hagrid gave him a little pig tail as a punishment to Vernon for offending Dumbledore in Hagrid's presence" Harry recalled the memory once again now laughing aloud.

"That explains a lot" Lily said not fully trusting the old man at the same time as Dudley said "Don't even remind me"

"Now we have to go. Bye Tuney and Dudley will see you later" Lily hugged both quite awkwardly and them together with Harry disapearated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry and Lily appearater to their home just to find an annoyed Marlene standing on the top of the stairs tapping her foot and her hands on her hips.

"Where have you all been?" She retorted at them annoyed that she got to do shopping for them while they were making trips around the UK."UPSTAIRS NOW" She shouted rushing them both upstairs "Went to Diagon Alley to get some robes for all of you, for today as well as other days. So go get shower or whatever then dressed and be ready. Come on not much time left. MOVE" _From all of the things you could say about Marlene one is that she's not so patient especially on occasions like today _Thought Lily as she was already dreading this day as well as Harry as Dorea really is exaggerating it to maximum as she is planning more than banquet than simple dinner with family and friends.

Lily stopped in her track as she looked at Marlene up and down and saw that the girl was already ready for tonight so she hesitantly asked what she would have to ask someone anyway "Mar as I see you're ready could you go pick up my sister at five to five?" It was only half two now but still plus she preferred to send human instead of house-elf as no one is sure how will her sister and nephew react to one.

Marlene pondered it for a moment before answering "Yeah, yeah I will now GO!" Needless to say more both Potters went to their rooms and don't annoy the witch on the staircase.

Harry entered his room which happens to be the master bedroom on the second floor as he was only recently the only living Potter thus he is now Lord Potter. Harry still remembers when he went to Gringotts with Kingsley and Bill to the meeting with goblins and to claim his inheritance as well he should remember since it was only 4 days ago. The goblins were shocked that he still wants to show his face in their bank but as everything were explained about the Horcrux and how it was needed to destroy Voldemort they decided to forgive him but only if he supply them with another dragon however it happens that Harry's great-great-great grandfather has opened the reservate in Romania that Charlie is working for he got plenty of dragons so it wasn't a problem plus he is the owner of the vault now anyway as Bellatrix was part of noble and ancient house of Black and with her death every Lestrange vault came into Harry's possession as Sirius said he's hi heir and left him with Black fortune and the title of Lord Black however it then wasn't the end of surprises as after checking what family he's heir too there were the Gryffindor, Paverell and Slytherin by conquest which left Harry as Lord to four noble and ancient houses also making him the richest man in United Kingdom maybe even Europe but definitely in the first 5 in the world. Of course his family don't know that he got the titles and if Harry's right his father or grandfather or both are in gringotts right now trying to get the information you see Harry disillusioned the rings not to get any more attention than he already has.

Now Harry looking around the room which is more like apartment because there is only one thing that isn't here is the kitchen as he now stands in something resembling leaving room in painted in red and gold the colour of Gryffindor with red couches in the middle and fireplace in one of the walls that didn't contain any windows. By one side was a big mahogany door leading to the bedroom itself. Bedroom only a bit smaller than the living room and the whole Dursley's house could fit into these two rooms. In the middle of the bedroom stood a missive king sized bed. In this room there were also three sets of doors each leading to different place one to his private study, one to private bathroom suite and the third one to walk in closet each apart from the closet had also entrance doors to the private living room.

Harry walked to the and stopped as he spotted the clothing that Marlene chosen for him remembering his mum saying something about Marlene being Harry's godmother. It was set in which the robe was emerald green, black trousers and long sleeved white shirt but the strange thing was that robe as well as shirt were having instead of buttons a real emeralds, small ones but real however he shouldn't be surprised after all it was Marlene who was choosing them not him.

Dorea Potter née Black was pacing the kitchen wondering if she did the right thing about inviting some people in her family. Of course she invited her squib of a brother who she is really proud of and his great-grandsons that apparently were born with magic in their veins and his line is renewed which is great even if he wasn't able to tell his great-grandsons it before as magic was holding him.

Right now she sends James and Charlus to the bank to check out if Harry got his inheritance as well as the status of the vaults. Suddenly there was a crack in the kitchen and Dorea swigged around to stand face to face with her angry husband as well as son.

"Can't believe it" James sighed.

"How could he and a goblin" Charlus cried in outrage.

In the household at number 4 Private Drive the atmosphere wasn't any better.

The three Dursleys were having a little argument.

"Are you happy with yourself Dudders?" Vernon asked his own face already turning purple.

"Yes I am, I want to get a chance to know my family and you don't have to go if you don't want to in fact it would be even better without you" Dudley screeched in his father's face, proud for what he just did.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Vernon yelled at Dudley but Dudley sat there calmly.

"How I dare? The years he was living with us, how many times was he neglected and abused and from what I heard about aunt Lily she is a nice person and if I would ever find myself in the situation such as Harry I know that I would be treated like a second son by them not burden that you call a freak or boy all the time" Dudley stood up to his father.

"STOP" I got enough" Her bony self stood up "I was jealous ok? I wanted to be a witch but I couldn't however I believe now I got a chance to make things right with my sister and how they use to be when we were little." Petunia stood her ground while saying that "Now Dudley you're coming with me but YOU Vernon is staying home and no discussion" She made her orders.

"As if I wanted to come" Vernon huffed at her angrily for ordering him around.

"I believe you would as I still remember being in their house and it was like I don't know 15 ours or something" Petunia said and Vernon's and Dudley's jaw dropped.

As Vernon shook himself out of the shock he asked one question "And how would you know that?"

"Been there once for a dinner with my parents when it happened that Lily moved there" Petunia exclaimed.

"Where could you buy such a big house?" Dudley asked in astonishment.

"Old, rich family and its massive manor or maybe a palace whatever you want to call it" Vernon looked jealous at this "Not sure if the oldest male in the family is not a Lord" She continued rubbing it into Vernon'. "So ickle Dudleykinns go get ready because it's already 3 o'clock and someone will be showing up at five to five"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Marlene looked at her watch, it was five to five meaning time to get these two hatred filled people or at least one as Marlene never have met the Dursley Jr.

Everybody in the manor was already appropriately dressed thanks to Marlene which with the open to her the Potter and Black's vault was able to make quite an interesting shopping, she did indeed bought robes for everybody but one meaning Ron Weasley but she was only doing the favour of orders of such a lovely Mrs. Potter. As well the red head is pureblood and was living in magical world all his life of course should have appropriate robes for such a dinner or should she say banquet as this is exactly the kind of thing that Dorea organized.

As Marlene wasn't a Potter from neither birth nor form marriage wasn't allowed to apperate inside nor outside of Potter Manor. So she had three ways of getting there one was floo however Harry said something about their not having a proper fireplace to be used by floo nor were they connected to floo network and well it was just too much of a hassle to connect the network then second option is a portkey and technically there is no problem with that and her third option was apparition and feeling great Marlene made her way out of the wards to stand outside the gate just to make her trip to the Dursley.

Concentrating on her destination Marlene felt the uncomfortable feeling of apperation but shook it off as she found herself on No 4 private drive. Walking to the doors and knocking three times before some cheerful big young man opened the door.

"Oh, hello" He said with annoyed cheerfulness.

"Hello, Lily sends me to collect you for her" Marlene said straight to the point not to waste anymore time.

"Oh yes, aunt Lily said about sending someone here so anyway, mum is in kitchen ready however I have a question" He took a big breath as if getting himself ready for an answer "How do we travel?" Dudley was replaying the scene before Harry's forth year when he earned himself that tongue.

"Portkey, please can you tell your mother to be here this second as neither you nor I want to be late" Marlene said not really want to be too nice to the Dursleys, angry at the fact that Harry was living with them and well the boy is much too thin.

"MUM, time to go!" Dudley shouted and his mother was there in a second wearing a salmon pink dress that didn't suit her at all.

Marlene took out of her pocket old prophet and quickly made a portkey out of it."Touch the paper and finger is enough" She instructed them and well this is what they did.

Soon they landed on the ground, Marlene in a great manner while the Dursleys hit the ground with a BANG hurting their sides. They were just outside massive, silver gates which led to a massive manor that was more like a palace than a manor. The gates were open as every second there were more people appearing through them.

"Come on" Marlene said as she wanted to be inside already knowing that they are late.

When the Dursleys stood up from the ground they emitted one sound meaning a gasp of surprise. Indeed Petunia had visited this place once with her own parents but she didn't quite remember the size of it.

"Is that really the right house?" Dudley asked in awe, Marlene could see that he can't really place the fact that his cousin is that rich to own such a property.

"One of many" Marlene said offhand as if it was nothing but even Marlene got to admit that the Potters are probably the richest in the whole UK.

"Many?" Dudley asked quite shocked.

"Well yes many, even I'm not sure how many to be honest" She said honestly.

"_Scourgify"_Marlene wavered her wand at the two Dursleys to get them cleaned.

"Thanks" Dudley said while Petunia stayed quiet and only nodded.

"You're welcome now come on we're already late" Marlene went through the gate and the Dursleys followed quietly.

"Marlene!" Someone shouted from the front - the someone being Sirius Black. "Come on I was waiting for you"

"Were you or was it the fact that house-elves told you that you wouldn't get anything before the time to serve?" Marlene teased as she came to Sirius giving him a quick kiss. Hard to believe she was dead for about 17 years and he stayed loyal to her even if he himself was dead for almost 2 years.

Then Sirius faced the two Dursleys "Oh hullo people that my godson got to live with" He said in emotionless voice "I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather" He introduced himself in the same tone of voice and the Dursleys gulped however Marlene smacker Sirius lightly in an arm.

"You prat. Anyway you can just go through this path, the Potters are probably waiting at the entrance" Marlene said as she and Sirius went away.

"Come on Dudders. Let's go inside" Petunia told Dudley after this awkward moment and felt even more weird as there were many people passing them wearing different colours cloaks.

The Potters were standing in the entrance to their home, the weather was nice and the atmosphere too.

But Harry would never thought he will be meeting here with blond haired boy with pointed face accompanied by his mother What was a even bigger shock for him was that his grandmother squealed and hugged the mother of said boy.

"Good to see you Cissy" Dorea said as she released the woman.

"The pleasure is all mine aunt Dorea, we all missed you greatly" Then she turned to Charlus and said "You too uncle Charlus" Harry knew that his grandmother is great aunt to Narcissa Malfoy as well as Sirius and the whole rest but it is still a shock to hear her calling them aunt and uncle but if for Harry it was shock then what else could you say about Draco for who it was a bit blow in a face but to be honest he probably knew all along but may never thought how close his mother actually was close to the one that married a Potter. Then something clicked in Harry's head, he probably knew all along that they were related and the train ride first year well he may as well apologise as after reading a bit even in such a short time, Harry knew that there is a massive difference in status between him and the Weasleys and if normal rules will apply then Harry shouldn't be friends with any of them.

Doesn't mean anything as well Malfoy is at the dinner at his house and well it would be useful to know what they are doing here but he probably already knows the answer 'you grandmother invited them after all they are family' was the answer that he could hear in his face.

"Oi, what is Malfoy doing in here?" Came the question from inside as they turned around, they were met with Ron Weasley.

"We invited them of course" Dorea sneered as best Slytherin student that a shudder went down Ron's spine and that was visible. "Why else would they be here if not invited?" She asked as if teaching him manners which unfortunately Ron do not posses.

"But he's a death eater plus a snake" Ron said pointing his finger.

"And what is wrong with snakes?" She asked placing her hand up before anyone could interrupt.

"They are evil and I would prefer being stabbed in a chest than attend a party of a snake" Ron said quickly catching what he said and regretting it immediately.

"To your information I am a snake and I'm proud of it and maybe you would like to live then as you see I'm one of the hosts today?" Dorea said in icy voice that would even give Voldemort run for his money.

Draco looked in glee at what was just happening and Harry just felt weird one moment his family has nothing against his friends and another they are so cold to them that you would say the hell has frizzed.

"Of course not, didn't mean any offence" Ron quickly said and ran off to the ballroom.

"Harry dear, no offense but I really don't like him" Dorea said to her grandson and Harry quickly nodded. "So where have we left off?"

"Mother few things: Did you just called aunt a Potter second what are we doing here?" Malfoy asked to the shock of Harry as Harry thought before that Malfoy would know well.

"Draco, I'm sorry aunt Dorea but in the war time all our ties to light families were to be hided, no offence of course" Narcissa said to Dorea as if explaining the biggest of crimes.

"I understand dear however you didn't forget what is family in these days as even in such situation you were ready to lie to the Dark Lord to protect not only your own son but my grandson too" Dorea smiled kindly at her. "So maybe I could have an introduction to your precious son Cissy?" Dorea turned her head to face the Malfoy heir.

"Of course Draco this is my aunt Dorea Potter née Black and her husband Charlus Potter and this is my son Draco Malfoy" Narcissa introduced them together. "Oh and Draco as to what we are doing in here, we were invited to dinner by aunt Dorea but knowing her it's more than just dinner" Cissy smiled at the rest and well for Harry all this is like over the top as she didn't smirk like any other Slytherin would but revealed a proper smile.

"Um, Hello " Draco said looking not sure if he too should call her an aunt.

"Just call me an aunt like your mum do" Dorea asked him to.

"I will" Draco promised.

"Aunt Dorea is there any chance that you invited Andy?" Cissy asked looking not sure of herself.

"Of course I did, she's already inside with her family including her grandson. Oh he's so cute" Dorea cooed at the end. "I'm sure she would like to speak to you too plus I know how it is to be cut off from our siblings. I was cut off from Marcus"

"Thank you, so I guess we will see you later. Come Draco time to meet with my sister"

"But aunt Bella is dead and didn't come back" Draco protested.

"I didn't mean Bella, Draco did you forgot that I have another sister?"

"Kind of" Draco answered as they both went inside and Harry sighed

Quickly wondering "Gran who's Marcus?"

As soon as the words left his mouth there was somebody approaching. "Did someone just spoke of me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Marcus! Uncle Marcus!" Dorea, Charlus and James yelled happily.

"Good to see someone's missing me" Marcus laughed as Dorea launched herself on him in bone crushing hug.

"And where is my favourite nephew?" Marcus asked as he looked around.

"Here uncle Marcus, you look great by the way" James complemented his uncle as he gave him a bear hug.

"I try to look my best" Marcus confessed.

"Good I would like you to meet my wife Lily and son Harry" As James introduced his wife and son he was also gesturing with his hand.

"So you're the famous Harry Potter that my great grandsons are talking about all the time?" Harry groaned as soon as Marcus said that.

"And who are your great-grandsons?" Harry asked already regretting his answer as he knew he was related to some fans of his.

"Colin and Dennis Creevy however they have no idea they are related to you as I was forbidden to talk about magic to even my family heck they even changed my surname when they disowned me so no one could know I'm a Black." Marcus explained.

"Great Granddad Marcus what are you doing here?" Came a voice behind Marcus and he spun around just to come face to face with his great grandsons

"Oh hello, Colin good to see and you too Dennis" Marcus greeted them

"Oh hello everybody" The Creevy brothers greeted the Potters.

"Good afternoon" The Potters replied politely.

"As to your answer boys I was invited for dinner at my close relatives" The Creevy brothers looked like their eyes will pop out in a moment.

"But we thought we didn't have any family from your side" The two said.

"Well you do I just wasn't able to speak of them" Marcus explained.

"Wait, wait but you're visiting Potters and there is no way you're related to Potters" Colin blurted out disbelieving.

"Oh really, boys I would like you to meet my sister Dorea Potter née Black" The boys' mouths were agape.

"Since when do you have a sister? And if she was born a Black how come your surname is Hughes?" The older Creevy brother asked still not believing what he is hearing "Oh and since you're form magical family why aren't you a wizard?"

"To answer your question I have more than one sister second I was disowned for being a squib thus I answered your last question and thus you're related to your idol." The Creevy brothers' eyes shined with glee.

"Dorea d'you know if Cassie came back as well?" Marcus asked as he turned to face his sister instead of great grandsons.

"Yes, she's already inside and wants to talk to you too" Dorea concluded Marcus' thoughts.

"Good, didn't have a decent chat since James' funeral and believe we all wanted to take Harry in but he was lost to wizarding world and muggle one as well" Marcus confessed "Now can you excuse me but I would like to go inside" Marcus excused himself politely.

"As soon as Dumbledore's shows here I'm going to have a pleasurable chat with him" James whispered to Charlus quiet enough so only the two of them would be able to hear.

"And believe I will too" Charlus added to his son.

"If you'll excuse us we will follow out great grandfather" Colin said as he and Dennis went inside.

"Harry" Someone yelled and all they saw was a red head lunching herself at Harry and kissing him straight on the lips.

"Excuse me but there is no kissing in the entrance" Dorea said as she cleared her throat. "And now would you care to leave my grandson alone so he can greet another guests" Dorea said sweetly resembling Umbridge.

"And maybe some hello first as I remember correctly you're pureblood and though you'll at least learn some manners plus some rules" James pointed out also not really liking the girl and definitely hating her of she's doing what they all excluding Harry thought.

"Of course we taught our children manners" Molly said offended.

"I didn't say you didn't I just suggested that maybe you would use them" James explained

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Ginny tried to explain but Charlus stopped her.

"No needs to explain just go inside" Charlus said letting them inside.

"I apologise for my daughter Mr and Mrs Potter however not long ago she though Harry was dead and she still do this whenever she sees him and good afternoon" Arthur explained and greeted the elder Potters bowing a little as well.

"Good afternoon and we believe you would like to join your family inside" Charlus guessed and Arthur nodded and followed after most of his family with little exception of the twins which decided to stay behind and have a little chat.

"Good afternoon milady and milord we are..." Fred said with a bow.

"...The Weasleys twins and..." George introduced

"...We're at your service" Fred finished now both bowing and causing Charlus and James to laugh at the boys antics.

"Hullo boys and welcome I'm James Potter and I'm also at your service" James said copying the mock bow and being slapped on a head by Lily.

"James" Lily scolded him.

"I'm sorry Lily but what could I say once a marauder always a marauder" The twins eyes lit up.

"Marauders?" Instantly Harry groaned however James pushed his chest out beaming in pride.

"Of course" James said pushing his chest up even more.

"You know them?" The twins asked in awe.

"Didn't Harry, Sirius or Remus ever tell you?" James said as the twins turned to look at Harry with narrowed eyes and glares.

"You mean to tell us that you know who they are?" James laughed.

"Oh leave prongslet alone. Now prongs nice to meet you boys and I hope you gave teachers hell as I see my son didn't have time to continue the tradition" James said fussing a bit over the fact that his son didn't prank.

"You joking"

"Boys this is probably one of not many times when I'm being serious however to hear the rest you will have to wait till we finish in here" James said letting the twins in which walked in pouting.

"Who else are we waiting for?" James asked wanting already to go inside.

"My sister and then we can go" Lily said holding James in place as he groaned. "And you better behave as I want to get rid of this grudge between us just after I have a rant"

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ok but not in here. Wait till we get inside and go to the antechamber and put silencing charms on it as we don't want to scare our guests and I believe we would like to join you" James said knowing full well that when his wife is angry better run for your life and well her sister from what he heard from Sirius about Harry's wellbeing at the Dursleys as Harry didn't really want to say anything about as all he said was 'I was living with aunt Petunia' and nothing else which in Sirius case it was something else and that angered him and his wife if to know it then they all are dead once again.

"Ok, don't worry I don't want to startle our guests" Lily smirked at him as if saying 'What would they think of me if I were to show them hell on earth.'

"Good" James said as Sirius and Marlene joined them.

"What did we miss?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing really, only my mother giving piece of her mind to that Ron boy and now we're waiting for the Dursleys" James grinned at the mention of his mother having a go at Ron.

"What did he do now?" Marlene sighed.

"Oh only started with how snakes are bad and that he would never come to a party where snake is organising a party or dinner whatever you call this and how snakes are evil" James explained if the memory serves him right.

"I swear this boy need to learn how to keep his mouth closet" Marlene sighed once again.

"Yep and everyone know how aunt Dorea is about all snakes being evil" Sirius laughed.

"Well he just needs to learn and maybe he won't make the same mistake again" Lily chirped in. No one realised that Harry didn't say anything in a while.

"What do you have against the Weasleys?" Harry asked as everyone just realised he didn't say anything in a while.

"Well we don't know anything for sure yet however the things we know you will know in a while now here they come. Let's greet my sister-in-law" Harry huffed at that hating when someone kept him in the dark.

"Hello once again Petunia" Lily said politely. "And you too Dudley"

"Hello Lily/aunt Lily" They greeted her. "And hello Harry, you look older" Dudley said facing James.

"Good afternoon Dudley however I'm not Harry" James said as he, Charlus, Harry and Sirius snickered at Dudley's expression.

"So who are you?" Dudley asked stupidly.

"Come and greet you Uncle James, Dudley" James said as he opened his arms to give Dudley a brotherly hug. Dudley just stood there as if he forgot that his aunt has had just come back from the dead.

"Oh come on he's not that scary. I would be more scared of his son or wife" Charlus laughed. _Well he's true they are scarier than me._Thought James as he decided if to be offended or not.

"And who are you?" Dudley asked gesturing to Charlus as he recognised Marlene and Sirius from before.

"I...well I am Charlus Potter"

"So you Harry's grandfather or something?" He asked

"Well yes I am and it is honour of mine to how such a brave and powerful grandson like Harry" Charlus praised Harry and to Harry it felt good but well if they not going to end it soon then poor Dudley will probably piss himself.

"Ok, ok hey big-D now I believe we should go inside as our guests are waiting for us to join them" Harry said sternly glaring at the male side of his family including Sirius.

"Well you right. We should go, can you come with me Petunia as I believe we got some stuff to talk about" Lily asked her sister who nodded not really sure what to expect.

The two sisters entered the antechamber to have a little talk if you can call it this.

As soon as the two entered Lily quickly closed the door and set up couple of privacy wards and silencing charms not to let anyone hear her and it may be scary.

"Why?" Lily asked as soon as she was done with the wards.

"What why?" Petunia snapped, Lily guessed that Petunia knew what she meant just didn't want to answer.

"Why did you treat my son like dirt?" Lily's voice became cold and sends shivers down Petunia's spine.

"But I-I d-didn't" Petunia stuttered out.

"Lair now tell me the truth" Lily didn't change her voice but now was sending daggers with her glare at Petunia who instantly looked down onto the floor.

"You got to understand you just died and we had a small son too..."Lily cut Petunia off.

"Tuney, yes he was small but my son was too and to be honest Harry shouldn't be even living with you as we had chosen many possible guardians for Harry but Alas our will were ignored however you didn't have financial problems with Harry as you've got the money in transfers from Potter vaults" Lily explained. "So why was my boy starved as well as wearing rags tell me and what about that cupboard under the stairs? NOW EXPLAIN?" Lily shouted the last part her temper getting the better of her.

"I didn't want to but Vernon decided that we need t stamp out his freakishness" Petunia tried to explain but as Lily heard the words stamp out she was already going for her wand ready to hex Petunia.

"STAMP IT OUT? HOW COULD YOU? DID YOU REALLY WANTED MY SON TO BECOME A SQUB? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PETUNIA I KNEW WHEN WE WERE LITTLE? WHY DID YOU? HE IS MY SON AND YOU TREATED HIM LIKE DIRT, LIKE HOUSE-ELF. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I can't believe it" Lily shouted couldn't stand it anymore but ending near whisper while shaking her head.

"What happened to me I tell you, you left for that school and left me, you were special for our parents as well as the rest. Perfect Lily" Lily started crying by now "You got married to handsome man with a fortune and status of a Lord and what I got? You always were better and it was clear in everyone's eyes. Mother and Father always only said how proud they were of you but never of me." Petunia now also had tears in her eyes.

"They were always proud of both of us" Lily protested and the two sisters hugged, "I can't forgive you for all you did to my son Tuney but I don't want us to live with constant grudge" The two sisters hugged once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ok so before I go with the chapter I am happy to say Merry Christmas EVERYONE and, and I LOVE CHRISTMAS!_**

**_This chapter was edited by my beta which finally got her-internet-done-so she could-work-and-have-cup-of-coffee robotrockOHYEAH which I know do not have any stories on fanfiction but she's friend of mine and I read her productions and she has more than enough experience._**

**_Another thing is to my story "Different wife" well I'm really touched by reviews especially the one by sanbeegoldiewhitey and well some just made me cry and yes I am cry-baby and well I may do a sequel but nothing to be sure or may just add chappie or two. _**

**_Because I always forget about disclaimers I have one here:_**

**_Harry: What are we doing here?_**

**_ME: Playing in my story. _**

**_Hermione: But you're not J.K Rowling _**

**_Me: Good point. _**

**_Ron: So you don't own us. _**

**_Me: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter. _**

**_Cast: Bye. Let us have our Christmas. _**

**_Well it's not bye for me as I am still writing so anyway on with the story. _**

Chapter 11

Dorea was on her way to kitchen when she saw the youngest Weasley coming out of the door. Not being a reckless Gryffindor like her husband, son or grandson she stepped into the darker corridor as to not be seen by little redhead.

As soon as the little redhead went past not looking around but looking straight ahead. Dorea made her way to the kitchen, the little house-elves inside working hard.

"Hello Mistress what can we do for you tonight?" The little elf named Lorie asked as the only one not working at the time.

"Two things actually, one I came to check how you're doing here. Is everything ready?" Dorea asked as she looked at the elf to let it speak.

"Mistress house elves decide to each meal in order of serving, don't like using warming charms" The elf answered and Dorea nodded, Lorie seemed to be quite a young elf and she really don't remember her from the time she was alive before. _Hmm probably the elves breed while we were away. _She though.

"Can you tell me what was Ginny Weasley doing here?" Dorea asked eyes narrowing.

"Just brought the potions for master Harry. She or Mr. Ron do so every few hours" The elf answered and now Dorea's eyes turned into sleets from suspicious.

"Can you show me these potions?" She asked in her voice deadly calm.

"Yes Mistress I will be bringing them here Mistress" The elf popped away and appeared with a pop once again now holding a vial of potion.

"Let's see what do we have here?"Sniffing it she instantly smelled fresh cut grass, parchment and roses. "Amortentia" She whispered as she figured out what the potion is.

"Can you go get Lily and Severus Snape here?"She asked knowing that the two are excellent at potions well as Snape is potion master at Hogwarts and well Lily always been good from what she heard from James.

"Yes Mistress, will do" The elf popped once again away and appeared moment later with two people.

"Dorea? Mrs Potter?" The two asked.

"Can you confirm that this is Amortentia, been good at potions but not as good" She handed first the vial to Lily and the she passed it to Snape nodding.

"100% it is but I don't understand why you would need amortentia" Lily said.

"It is but well Lils I don't think it's for Mrs Potter" Severus pointed out.

"You're right, apparently Miss. Weasley brought it for elves to give into Harry's food" When Dorea said it, Lily looked like her eyes were to pop out.

"That explains" Severus mused.

"Explains what exactly?" Dorea said glaring at the potions master.

"Well it's just in Harry's sixth year or should I say before professor Dumbledore asked me to brew love potions" He answered quietly giving to Dorea's glare joined by Lily's.

"That's when the illegal contract was written" gasped Lily now Severus looked confused.

"What contract?" He asked confused.

"Doesn't matter really, well should we join the guests dinner will be served soon" Dorea said quickly not wanting to start conversation with someone who she's not sure if she can trust.

"Yes we should" Lily quickly agreed catching on with Dorea. "Sev, can you go ahead I have something to talk to with Dorea" Lily dismissed Severus who went ahead.

"Did they come?" Dorea asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, they did I was thinking do you think it is better to talk with them now or after dinner?" Lily asked in the same level of voice.

"After dinner, Harry if so may be out of love potion then so it may be better plus if something were to happen then it would be end of the day not beginning meaning much better" Dorea explained as best as she could.

"You're right of course" And so they went.

Soon the dinner was finished and many were now spending time talking among themselves enjoying drinks.

In one part of the ballroom were standing a group of three teenagers, two of them friends and one former enemy.

"So ferret what are you doing here?" Ron asked the talk with Lady Dorea already forgotten and to his amazement Malfoy was still here.

"What's that to you?" Malfoy sneered at him. Ron instead turned to his supposedly best mate.

"Harry, what's ferret doing here?" Ron asked now receiving a glare from the supposed ferret.

"I thought my gran already gave you explanation" Harry pointed out in exasperation and turned to face his former school rival. No one other than Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"You know what?" Harry asked the blond.

"What?" He drawled.

"What side really are you on I mean you never killed anyone so you're not really a death eater plus you were forced to become one by your father's teaching" Harry pointed out and Draco sighed.

"I know, I mean man he wanted to kill everyone not pure blood while he himself was halfblood and well yes I've kind of been forced with it and I'm glad you won" Draco explained and that quieted Ron a bit but he was still glaring.

"How many things your father's teaching made you do I mean I saw how your mother is acting with my gran as well as Andy and it's a lot different than when she's with your father and similar things are going on with you" Harry pondered into the subject even more.

"Well all my life I wanted my father to be proud of me but where did his attitude have him? I mean Azkaban" Ron now possessed expression of disbelief placed on his face.

"And that's what I wanted to hear" Harry concluded his thought after this. "Well my gran wants family to be together I mean you're like my second cousin twice removed or something like that anyway what would you say to say bye to fighting and hexing each other and let's call a truce " Ron looked at his friend in shock while Harry was just smiling. "Harry Potter" He reached out his hand and the history kind of replied from few years ago but now the other began and the second accepted.

"Draco Malfoy" The two shook hands smiling while Ron was shaking in disappointment and his face red, in same colour as his hair.

"How can you act civil with Death Eater?" He burst out.

"Normal plus one thing he is former death eater, second he never killed anyone and thirdly he is my cousin thank you very much" Harry finished sarcastically and Draco looked on in disbelief as Harry was just kind of standing up to his best mate for him.

"Oh and I need to apologise, I knew he didn't mean anything bad in first year on the train ride and well you know how it went" Draco nodded in understanding and Ron stormed out, angry and red faced from his friends actions.

"I just wonder if you were to take my offered hand then, would you still be Griffindor probably yeah but still" Draco mused and Harry right now was weighing his options say or not well what could happen if he did say.

"Slytherin" Harry answered in one word and Draco looked at him oddly.

"You mean to tell me that Gryffindor golden boy should be a Slytherin?" He asked sarcastically not believing.

"Yes that's true I should be Slytherin but argued with the hat that I don't want to go there and well it's your fault I didn't land in Slytherin but maybe it's for better than worse I mean come on they would think that they saviour did so just to take post as another dark lord but well we'll never know." Draco laughed clearly not imagining him as the next dark lord. "Anyway I can't change it anymore but well I'm also a good Gryffindor by blood and heart" Harry concluded.

"What d'you mean by blood?" Draco asked confused, Harry only lifted his hand up showing gold signet with red ruby.

"Born to the main line of Gryffindor but anyway" Harry explained as it was true, the Potters were born to the only grandchild of Godric Gryffindor himself which was born to his first son and was a female to marry a Potter and the Potters mainly had only one child which was a boy only his great grandfather had a sister which married Longbottom connecting Potters to Longbottoms.

The boys were interrupted by old witch that Harry didn't recognise but Draco did and greeted the staid woman. "Good evening great-great aunt Cassiopeia" something flicked in Harry's mind at this and he reminded himself about the Black family tree and her name being positioned as elder sister of his grandmother so quickly following Draco's example he greeted his great aunt "Good evening great aunt Cassiopeia" the woman smiled at them both.

"Please just call me aunt Cassie" She was smiling "I see you get along anyway it's good to see you all getting along and from the youngest we just need Nymie in the picture as if I am informed correctly was rein stored into family in Sirius' will" The witch if it was even possible was smiling even wider now as Nymphadora Lupin heard her name and approached the three with a bungle in her arms.

"Did someone just say my name?" She asked oblivious to who is around as she was looking down at the baby.

"Well yes I did. Is this little Teddy?" Cassiopeia asked gesturing to the little bungle.

"Yes but who are you?" She asked and then looked around and spotter Harry standing next to Draco Malfoy "Wotcher Harry" She greeted him.

"Oh I am Cassiopeia Black apparently your great-great aunt" Cassiopeia introduced herself.

"Uh-uh hello then I'm sorry but it seems that I am in need of feeding Teddy so can you excuse me but I need to leave" She quickly excused herself not knowing the woman.

"Now boys I was asked to come and get you as your parents" She said to Harry and Draco even if he came only with his mother as father is in Azkaban "and your grandparents need to talk with the two of you" She explained and the two obliged to follow quickly, they stopped in the antechamber in which Harry guessed him mother had small talk with his aunt Petunia and as the three entered Harry spotted not only his family but also four other people two being adults and the other two being girls from Hogwarts that he saw many times but never really talked two and couldn't really place the names but it seemed Draco realised who they were the second he saw them.

**_Review _**


	12. Chapter 12

**This document just got checked by my beta so anyway I realised that I didn't upload anything since Christmas, partly because of English exam that I am sure I failed and now I have currently obsession with this pairing so don't judge me.**

**Another thing or should I say mistake is as I now realise instead or Marius I said it was Marcus but well it's a bit too late so now he is known as Marcus (at least in my story)**

Chapter 12.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12.<p>

Daphne Greengrass was sitting in one of the chars in what to appear to be study room similar to her father's one. She of course knew why she was here and knew almost five years previously and thought that she didn't mean anything here but what oh no some meddling old man got to keep them apart and causing everything to be awkward plus some redheaded pig telling her to fuck off while she tried. Well now they will see what it means to meddle in someone else's life.

Yes they will see.

Suddenly Daphne was cut off from her thought by the door opening and walking in of three people more precisely the boy-who-conquered, former death eater with text 'when my father hears about this...' and some old lady. She of course was here with the four adult Potters as well as once convinced convict Sirius Black and her one family plus the Malfoy wife which seemed to be really friendly with the eldest Potter female to Daphne's surprise (good fanfic with this title there is).

"What's going on?" Harry Potter asked as he spotted Daphne and her family and Daphne couldn't help it but smile at the boy no a man. _Wonder how he'll react after all there was a rumour about his temper._ Daphne thought to herself as well maybe they knew but apparently not Harry.

"Well let's start with introduction" The eldest Potter male began and Daphne couldn't help but spot all the similarities that the three Potter males' resemblance. Each of them having the same untameable raven-black hair even if in case of the oldest one they were a lot lighter than the other two and the body build together with face shapes were really much the same. "Harry I would like you to meet Lord Alexander Greengrass" He continued formally and Daphne saw a flick or recognition cross Harry's face as he suddenly seemed to remember who they are.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Greengrass" Harry extended his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine! Lord Potter can you allow me to introduce my wife Lady Isabelle Greengrass and my two daughters Lady Daphne and Lady Astoria." The man in question gestured to the three females. "And now as the formalities are gone please just call me Alexander"

"Only if you call me Harry, the titles make me feel like my grandfather. No offense" Harry quickly said to his grandfather not to offend him but Charlus only smiled.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked with what Daphne could guess must be confused expression.

"Well you see Harry here, before my mother died she only agreed to let me marry Lily if my first son was to marry a pureblood of course I think she did so for political standards" James exclaimed calmly as Harry shot the eldest Potter female a glare which quickly disappeared at the reasoning. "So well I didn't want to break promise to my mother as it was her last thing required from me and well to make sure that the promise is fulfilled I kind of..."James didn't finish and Daphne could feel waves of magic being released around and for once she could see why he is the boy-who-conquered.

"What did you do? Set me in arranged marriage or something?" Lord Potter asked in a deadly whisper with a glare that is glares could kill them the middle aged Potter male would be dead once again and Daphne could help it but to experience as shudders were send down through her spine.

"Yeah" James nodded in confirmation and as Daphne caught Harry's eye she couldn't help but gasp as his eyes were the colour of killing curse, the same one that he was famous for surviving. "But before any of us signed the contract we did some tests and it appeared that the two of you will get on well together" James reasoned and Daphne nodded mentally still remembering when her parents told her about the contract just after she told her mum that she kind of fancy the very same boy she was betrothed to.

"Well I understand but aren't there any loopholes to get us out of it and by the way to who?" He asked and ever sighed.

Daphne summoned her courage and answered before anyone else could. "That would be me" She said quietly and Harry's eyes were once again back on her but now much gentler.

"You mean Slytherin ice princess that's something new" He said surprised and Daphne huffed as she got this opinion because she wasn't allowed to date anyone but the boy that is now staring and pointing the whole ice princess thing. "Well at least it's not Parkinson anyway I still can't believe that you did this to me however I would suggest you tell me how to break up with Ginny" Daphne couldn't help but be angry now as well the redhead and her brother kept her away from her betrothed on every occasion.

"I wouldn't worry about it dear." Dorea said with evil smirk that only Slytherin could achieve.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion and Daphne herself smirked wondering what could cause the eldest Potter female to smirk in such a cruel way.

"Oh we will discuss this later or now let's come back to business" Dorea changed the subject to come back on the right tracks.

"Don't tell me there is another contract or something" Harry said already thinking about the worst.

"Don't be so pessimistic pup" Sirius chirped in.

"Go on" Harry just told them to continue.

"Well as you took after the Black line and well there was this contract set by my father with Greengrasses about their younger daughter and son to house Black and well as you took after me as my heir then the contract will get to you but as you have also Potter contract with older sister of the Greengrass we had a talk and just decided together with Lord Greengrass to use Draco as the son to Black as it is also true so the contract will be fulfilled" Sirius finished his explanation and Harry as well as Draco nodded in what Daphne guessed was understanding and confirmation.

Suddenly Dorea clasped her hands "So now we need to reveal some truth to you my dear grandson to start with you don't have any real feelings for Ginny"

* * *

><p>"...you don't have any real feelings for Ginny" Harry could only stare at his grandmother in shock at what she said.<p>

"What d'ya mean?" Harry asked quickly after he shook himself out of his shock.

"I only mean is that the Weasley girl was feeding you a love potion and the most intense one" At Harry's confused look she sighed "Yes I mean amortentia"

"How do you know?" He asked clearly not believing and then he asked himself what he actually feels for the girl. Till his sixth year she was only his best mate's little sister and nothing else and then it hit him suddenly and he was all over hills for her. Does it really mean that his gran is speaking the true?

"I caught her coming out of kitchen and asked elves what did she want and guess I'm sorry Harry but Weasley gave elves amortentia that was supposed to be given to you" Harry could tell that Dorea was speaking the true and so rage filled him. _And I thought I loved her? It was all a lie. _He didn't know if he wanted to break down and cry or end it here and now.

"Before you go there's more so I suggest you calm down" Charlus stepped in and Harry groaned what else should've he know.

"Yes?"

"Well we went to Gringotts as we didn't know if you got your inheritance while we were 'away' and why are you with Weasley instead of dear Daphne here so well it happens that Albus played your guardian and so he took the contract from our vaults and oblivated goblin somehow and so you didn't know anything and instead produced illegal contract between you and Weasley where the Potter fortune goes to order and Weasleys. So well that's all" As Charlus explained Harry was in rage.

"I'm going" And so Harry left the room to the main room where the whole informal banquet took place and the rest following him.

* * *

><p>Harry entered the room and spotted his so called girlfriend talking with the Creevy brothers and Neville.<p>

She soon spotted him too as Harry approached them.

"Hello, love" Harry snorted at her greeting.

"Ginny can you explain to me why?" Harry asked calmly.

"Explain what?" She asked innocently clearly thinking that Harry wouldn't suspect anything and causing the three to look at them.

"Hmm, you tell me" He snapped.

"I still don't know what you're talking about" She said confused or played confused.

"Why did you feed me with love potion" Harry supplied.

"But I didn't" She protested.

"I don't believe you"

"But I didn't" She still protested

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU" Harry yelled, his anger taking the better of him.

"But I didn't" She still protested.

"Well so why did house-elves have Amortentia with your essence and specific instructions to give it to my food?" Harry asked calming himself once again not to attract more than necessary attention.

"But..." Harry cut her off.

"Why me? You know that I would never really love you" He informed her.

"I did it 'cause I love you and I knew you'll never be with me if you knew you got to marry that Greengrass whore" Ginny had tears in her eyes by now.

"So you knew about the contract?" Harry asked, the power radiating in his voice.

"OF COURSE I DID." She screeched on his face. "DUMBLEDORE TOLD MY MUM ABOUT IT" As everyone heard the yelling all of them turned to face Dumbledore who realized that it won't end well and quickly left.

"WELL THIS IS THE END" Harry yelled back at her. "PLEASE LEAVE" But Ginny didn't leave instead she started to yell at her brother and mother who suddenly approached them.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID? YOU TOLD ME IT WILL HELP! FOR WHAT A PIECE OF GOLD THAT DUMBLEDORE PROMISED YOU. BUT AFTER HIS DEATH YOU STILL MADE ME DO IT. RON TOO. AFTERALL YOU WERE THE ONE TO FEED HIM WITH IT TROUGH THE RUN. NOW SEE YOU GOT HERMIONE FROM IT BUT WHAT DO I GET? HIS HATE! PLUS HE LEAVES ME FOR THIS SLYTHERIN WHORE!" Ginny screamed it all till her voice got hoarse.

By now Harry left and Hermione smacked Ron in the face screaming herself"THIS IS THE END"

The so called 'Slytherin whore' was crying in the corner with her sister trying to comfort her.

Having got enough James stepped out and said in a laud voice "Please the three of you leave, Mr. Weasley I will get the house-elf bring your things back. And my solicitor will be contacting you three" James clicked his finders before anyone would argue and shouted "Lorie" house-elf appeared. "Please escort the three Weasleys to the exit. Thank you. The house-elf nodded and left with the Weasleys who only screamed "NO" and the three were outside the wards.

* * *

><p><strong>Well so I am waiting for someone to give me suggestions who Hermione should be with. <strong>

**Blaise? **

**Ernie? **

**Neville?**

**Fred?**

**Someone else? **

**Review... Thanks for existed ones and would like to know what you think of this chapter **


	13. Chapter 13

**_Well now this chappie is checked by beta and sorry for not uploading anything but right now I have bigger priorities _**

Neville Longbottom watched the whole situation in silence, he couldn't believe it for one- one of his closest friends was fed amortentia by one who supposes to be the friend's girlfriend and his best friend.

He always knew that the Potters were named his godparents but just never knew he would be able to talk with them however if someway ever talked about James Potter he would say he was mischievous and a prankster (or a bully in Snape's opinion) but no one ever will see him this serious and to kick someone out however it wasn't his godfather than Neville was worrying about but Harry, the boy helped him build his confidence as well as teach him what he could to help him survive the war.

After all, no one ever did this to him and if he heard the whole conversation right his friend was also betrothed to be married to girl that he probably spoke once in his life even if Neville himself knew the girl since they were little because they both were to go on these dull parties and dinners however what Neville thought is that once and for all his friend should have a rest and normal life.

So now Neville followed the directions taken by his friend just to find himself in a study and to his shock there were already two people one of which was Harry and the other no one else but DRACO MALFOY of all people. Of course Neville already heard about the confrontation Ron had before with the eldest Potter female.

"For once I thought my life with give me time to rest but no I have to find out that my girlfriend is not actually who she really are and that we were a lie" Harry wept with his head in his hands.

"Hey don't worry at least you've got the Greengrass chick" Neville was in shock as Malfoy was actually trying to comfort Harry.

"Like you don't" Neville saw a half crooked smile on Harry's face.

"Well I mean come on the two biggest beauties in Hogwarts must go to the two most handsome, there is no other way" Draco puffed his chest out as he spoke indicating that he was the handsome one causing Harry to chuckle lightly.

"Hey I disagree" Neville whined from the door causing the two to turn around.

""Got something to add Longbottom?" Draco sneered out changing his tone instantly but there was still some humour left.

"Well yes, obviously such a ferret couldn't be handsome" Draco scowled at the comment and crossed his arms over his chest causing Harry to let another chuckle escape and Neville to join him.

Daphne cried - she couldn't take it anymore. She spend seven years on hiding her true self just because she needed to protect herself as well as her younger sister just because for one some fool decided on stealing her contract so her betrothed didn't know about her and so he couldn't protect her and therefore she was left completely on her own then here comes she liked the boy since 3rd year and she could still remember when her dad told her about the contact.

_Flashback _

_Daphne once again came home from Hogwarts this time for Christmas break. She just figured out that she likes some boy but have no idea how to approach him as he seem to hate everything to do with Slytherin. _

"_Daphne, honey what troubles you so much?" Her mother asked causing Daphne to debate to tell her or not, she knew she would probably get married by a contract like many do from families like hers. _

"_Daphne fancies someone" Astoria said out laud causing Daphne to wonder how could she know and she voiced it out. _

"_How do you know?" Obviously said without thinking because every head _turned_ to her. _

"_Who?" Her mother asked quickly. _

"_It's Harry Potter" Astoria chirped in. _

"_Is it?" Her mother asked smiling slightly. _

"_Yes but he will never be with me I mean he's a Gryffindor and he probably don't even know who I am." Daphne explained. _

"_Oh don't be so sure" Her father said smirking. _

"_What's on your mind dad?" 'Story asked. The two adults looked at each other as if having silent conversation and then her father nodded. _

"_Hone, you see when you were little we made a marriage contract and well to say the least we got you betrothed to that boy you like" Daphne was just drinking pumpkin juice and spilled it all. _

"_You mean to tell me that I'm betrothed to the boy-who-lived?" She asked astonished. _

_End OF Flashback _

Daphne sighed, look at her today. She got the boy that she wanted to be with since third year and now what she does? Cries r eyes out because the girl that once stole him from her called her a Slytherin whore and did everything to separate them.

"Miss Greengrass?" A female voice asked and Daphne lifted her head up just to see her future mother in law.

"Daphne please Lady Lillian" Daphne said not really feeling right when person that would be her family address her like a stranger.

"Then call me Lily" Daphne nodded and Lily kneeled beside her.

"So what got you crying?" She asked delicately in motherly tone.

"It's just that I liked him since third year and that girl almost got him using amortentia and I almost lost my magic and it just hurt" Daphne dissolved into tears and Lily hugged her.

"Shhh, now everything will be ok, you won't lose your magic and she's gone and I got a feeling my son is feeling similar to you so why don't you go to him and maybe have a little talk after all you're in for interesting future together" by now Daphne calmed herself enough to stop crying and nodded standing up.

"You're right, well I will see you again Lily." Daphne was ready to leave but Lily added something.

"I hope so, I don't really believe you will need mother-in-law for 102" Lily smiled.

"Pardon?" Daphne asked confused never hearing this before.

"Just go"

**(Mother-in-law for 102 means 100m away from house and 2m under) **

Daphne entered the study where she found three guys laughing, the three guys being Neville Longbottom which she must say became quite attractive with time, Draco Malfoy- former death eater and her future brother-in-law and her betrothed.

"So you tell me, you travelled in that bloody car to Hogwarts because my ex-family elf sealed the barrier" Draco spoke.

"Yep and it's just my luck that from all the trees we have to hit the one that hits back" Harry shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Tough luck mate" Neville concluded.

"What did you expect?" Harry asked sarcastically and Daphne wondered just what were they talking about while sitting here.

"Oi, I think we have visitors" Draco interrupted pointing to Daphne.

"Good to know I'm not invisible" Daphne said sarcastically causing the rest to keep the smile on their faces.

"Tough, never knew this side of you Greengrass"

"Well, obviously you didn't try enough" Daphne didn't give up.

"Well got your sister to take care of, now can you excuse me but I believe I need to be somewhere else" And with that he left not even looking back, Neville catching what he meant followed suit leaving the two alone.

"So how are you doing?" Daphne asked not really sure how to start the conversation.

"Just fine, err maybe you'd like to sit down" Harry gestured to the two armchairs but instead Daphne took sit on the couch beside Harry who looked at her and she gasped as she looked straight into these emerald eyes that could reach straight into your soul.

"So how long did you know?" He asked, Daphne guessed he meant how long she knew about the contract.

"Since third year, but whenever I tried to approach you well your guard won't let me talk to you" Daphne explained feeling quite bad for bringing up the Weasleys after all whenever she tried to talk to him Weasley said that Harry don't have time for snakes like me.

"Sorry, if only I knew" Harry apologised. "

"No need to apologise" Daphne assured him even though she could hear sincerely in his voice.

"I mean they were definitely wrong about the snakes as I was almost one" As Harry said it she was about to choke form disbelief.

"You're telling me that Gryffindor golden boy isn't really so golden anymore"

"Well yes, it's only dear Draco's fault why I ended in Lion's den instead of snake's pit" Daphne huffed but then wondered how it could be his fault.

"How was it his fault?" Daphne couldn't help herself but ask.

"Met him and didn't like him so wanted to get away from him and made hat put me anywhere but Slytherin" Harry answered truthfully.

"Well so I will have to talk with him, blaming for taking you from me" Harry smiled, he really did like her.

"So what do we do now?" He asked and Daphne must admit she wondered the same thing.

"I don't really know I mean in month time we're going to get married" Daphne smiled at the thought a bit, it's hard to get a guy like this and she got one.

"Neither do I, so what week for each stage?" Harry asked cheekily "I mean week for friendship, week for dating and two weeks for engagement and wedding organisation" Daphne laughed this seemed like a plan.

"Well we can always skip the first stage" Daphne suggested in the same tone.

"If so then we need to know one another, so tell me something about you" Harry suggested and that's how the talk started, they spend about hour talking and getting to know one another,

"Do you think we should go back?" Harry asked after a while.

"Think so I mean the dinner is done and most of the guests already left" Daphne nodded and the two stood up ending faces few inches away and eyes locked together and then it happened, Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to hers which at the beginning took her b surprise but then she kissed him back and somehow it felt right to him as well as her, to Harry with his history well in last few days he and Ginny went beyond snogging but now it felt fake while the kiss with Cho was wet but that one seemed to be perfect.

To Daphne this was another story for one this is her first ever kiss, she kind of wanted it to be him even when she didn't know him and she still really doesn't but she knows that he will take care of her and this kiss meant promise of protection for her.

They both were so absorbed in the kiss that none of them saw the white light surrounding them.

They broke the kiss after some time as the need for air was too great.

"Wow" both gasped out breathing heavily.

"Well should we go?" Harry asked offering his arm for Daphne to take.

"We should" Daphne took the offered arm and they processed to the main hall.

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry it taken so long just I recently moved houses plus been on my friend's 18th birthday on saturday even if it doesn't explain. **

**Well I hope you can give me some suggestions because I have no idea what to write after this. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

To everyone that had seen the two crying before it came as a bit of shock when instead of tears they were keeping smiles on their faces; also they were now holding hands and seemed closer than ever before.

"I see we were right signing this contract" James said smiling as he said it to Lord Greengrass and laud enough for the newly betrothed couple to hear.

"Well it could always be worse" Harry snapped back sarcastically causing Daphne to pout.

"And what is wrong with my daughter?" Alexander Greengrass asked trying to appear stern but smirk was creping on his lips.

This caused Harry to take step back as he became not sure if he's only joking or rather is being serious.

'_Joking as always' _Harry heard Daphne's voice in his mind and looked at her oddly.

"Did you just say anything?" He whispered to her causing the adults and teenagers present to look at them even more intensively.

"No" She replied and shrugged her shoulders.

'_I'm going mad' _Harry thought but this time Daphne just looked at him oddly.

"Why would you say you're going mad?" Daphne asked confused.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Is it possible for us to hear one another? Daphne asked, a bit of hope in her voice.

'_Let's check' _Harry thought, the other occupants of the room were looking at them as if they were crazy.

'_Yes let's check' _He heard a replay in his head and smiled but at the same time he was confused. '_Don't be I got a feeling it's something good.' _

Daphne then switched to verbal questions, statements and answers.

"Father, is it possible for us to hear one another in our minds? Daphne asked a question directly to her father.

"What do you mean?" He asked back startled a bit by his daughter questioning him directly.

"We can hear one another" She exclaimed.

"There's one thing that can cause it but it wasn't seen in 200 years" Alexander stated but he couldn't really believe in what his daughter was telling him. "What happened in the study?"

Both Harry and Daphne blushed however Daphne quickly turned her face into mask and answered her father flatly "We talked and when we were about to go out we kissed that's all" As she said this, something also clicked in Dorea's mind.

"You don't think they can be?" She asked reluctantly.

"I believe they may, Daphne can you tell me if you didn't see any light?"

Daphne shook her head and answered "too absorbed" with Harry nodding reluctantly to the absorbed part.

"Do you have a pensive anywhere here?" Alexander asked maybe this will cause them to figure it out.

"Yeah we do. Trixy" James called a house-elf.

"Yes master James" the little house-elf asked vigorously.

"Can you bring the pensive in here?" The elf nodded and popped away just to appear moment later holding silvery object.

"Thank you Trixy" James thanked the house elf who then popped away as soon as James had taken the pensive away from her.

"Daphne, can you give us the memory of what happened?" Alex asked as he was standing in front of the pensive just waiting to see.

"Yes" Daphne nodded as she brought her hand to her temple and then took out the specific memory of their kiss.

She released the memory of the kiss and they all stepped in what they saw shocked some of them as they heard them talking and then as soon as theirs lips met the white light engulfed them symbolising something unknown to many but also enlightening to few that were once taught what it meant.

As they once again found themselves in the ballroom Dorea came and hugged the eldest Greengrass daughter saying out laud "Welcome to family" which confused the youngsters.

"Mrs. Potter but I'm no family till we get married" Daphne stated but Dorea only shook her head.

"Call me grandma or Dorea" Dorea demanded of the girl and saw that the girl was about to open her mouth to speak but it didn't happen as Dorea quickly interrupted "Let us explain" causing a confused Harry and blushing Daphne to nod their heads.

"Lord Greengrass, would you please explain?" Charlus asked. He had an idea of what was going on but the Potters never given many thoughts to bonds or at least not as much as Blacks or Greengrasses.

"Yes what we saw was bonding of soulmates. The last known soulmates died two hundred year ago, it will explain the white light as well as you being able to read each other thoughts. The meaning of it is just it soulmates seen as being perfect for each other in eyes of magic and themselves it is also for life" Every female in the hearing range were smiling brightly excluding Daphne who just now take a hold of Harry's arm and was delicately cuddling to him while till blushing lightly.

"Meaning you're now Lady Potter in the eyes of magic of course we can have a wedding if you want but if not then be so" Said an ecstatic Dorea and her husband nor son could really remember her being like this.

"You're joking right?" Harry couldn't stop himself anymore and blurted out.

"No we're not but at least we know that the contract we signed came to be a good thing as it brought you two together" Alexander said coldly and a slight smirk was playing on his lips.

"Daphne dear, I will ask Dippy to pack and bring your stuff here" Isabelle said smiling brightly.

"O-ok" Daphne answered not sure of what she's supposes to say.

"I just wonder maybe we should allow for Draco and Astoria to stay here to for let's say a week in hopes that it may bring them closer plus you Neville why don't you stay I mean you're like family" Dorea suggested, liking the fact that there would be more people at the manor.

"I have nothing against this" Narcissa responded quickly and Alexander thought about it for a minute before also responding with "yes."

"Well 'story I will be sending elf with your things as well" Isabelle told Astoria with Narcissa saying that she will do the same.

"That would be great Lady Dorea" Neville nodded accepting the proposition.

"Now I believe we will be leaving." Alexander Greengrass said as he was ready to go and it was quite late anyway.

"It was pleasure meeting you Lord Greengrass" The Lord Potter-Black... said.

"The pleasure all mine plus call me Alex, we're family after all" Alex said to his newly named son-in-law.

Soon the rest of guests left including Narcissa who was later on asked to stay but decided against it saying that she needs to clean the house after all no one knows what her husband soon to be ex-husband was hiding in the manor.

* * *

><p>Daphne now Potter previously Greengrass really didn't know what to think, she never been as confused as she is today.<p>

Who could ever tell that when they were leaving for the evening she would be married in the eyes of magic and therefore law to one _The _Harry Potter and that she would see the Weasleys being kicked out of Potter manor by her father-in-law.

She knew about contract but she would never say that they were made for one another nor would she ever say that she now will be with Harry Potter her secret crush since third year. She knew that she always been pretty for her blond hair, hazel eyes, high cheekbones, flat stomach bosomed chest long legs and perfect curves, simply beautiful however she never really believed she would be with this handsome man.

"_Yes you are" _Daphne heard Harry's voice in her head and smiled.

"_You're not so bad yourself Lord Potter" _Daphne thought with a smile.

"Like that smile, leave it there forever" Harry said now out laud as they were laying in what happens to now be _their _bedroom.

"I will try" Daphne promised smiling that smile. "Can you believe in this?" She asked after a while of just lying there in comfortable silence.

"Believe in what?" Harry asked confused as he was hugging Daphne closer.

"With everything that happened today?" She added.

"No" Harry answered straight "I mean come on, two days ago I was still an orphan and now I have family plus a wife and she's no Ginny that I thought I loved but well instead I have this beauty with me meaning you" Harry explained and Daphne swung around just to kiss him straight on the mouth and her leg swinging to lie on him as she kissed him with passion as well as appreciation of the complement.

Soon the tongues were fighting for domination and Harry's hands were roaming around her body and under her shirt trying to get it off while Daphne's hands were playing with Harry's hair but then Harry's hand found its way down and under Daphne's skirt towards her centre however as his hands touched her however then at the same time two things happened one the need for air became too much causing them to break apart and Daphne jumped.

"Sorry didn't mean to pressure you into anything" Harry quickly said as his hands left her.

"No it's ok it's just for one I'm still a virgin from two simple reasons I wanted to save it for you since I knew about the contract and that perfect wife should not be sleeping around plus I didn't want to be ridden like a broomstick in Slytherin dungeons." Daphne paused and looked at Harry biting her lover lips which looked quite sexy to Harry "and I am quite nervous and I really want you" She added at the end still looking at Harry who just smiled and said.

"I was worried before my first time too but really there is nothing to be nervous about" Harry stopped and face palmed himself. He just told her that he slept with another girl before.

"Weasley?" Daphne only asked and Harry nodded.

"Well come on I waited for many years..." Daphne encouraged and they made sweet love.

* * *

><p>While the younger generation of Potters were having fun the middle generation were also in bed but they were talking.<p>

"Remember I was pregnant before we died?" Lily suddenly asked.

"You mean we lost our unborn Rosie Lily Potter?" James asked in dull voice, they never told anyone after all Lily was only two months pregnant by then.

"Yes" The two looked down and suddenly they heard Minerva's coming from the fireplace where her head was sticking out.

"James, Lily can you tell me who is Rose Lily Potter, fifteen year old daughter of James and Lily Potter?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well as you read this chapter any idea who should be with Rosie one day? Plus I will be having Blaise Hermione as he won also now question who would you like to see with Tracy. **

**Now also would you like for Astoria and Draco to get instantly together or slowly from hate to love? **

**Please Review- they always inspire me to write more:D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here I am back. Now sorry for not updating for a while however I just didn't have time to write this chapter. **

**You know the deal with me and this chapter is yet to be checked by the beta but I just couldn't wait to post this. I'm going to do Hermione/Blaise as it is the winning pairing. **

**Tomorrow is Monday so I probably won't be updating till next weekend or weekend after it. **

**I'm still not really sure about Rosie's personality even through I hope you'll like her character:D **

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"James, Lily can you tell me who is Rose Lily Potter, fifteen year old daughter of James and Lily Potter?"

Instantly Lily looked at James in shock written on her face.

"James could it be..." Lily trailed off not sure if it all were to be true.

"I think it may" James understood his wife perfectly.

"Aunt Minnie, do you have any idea where she may be?" James asked now turning to face his godmother.

"Apparently graveyard in Godric hollow" The two exchanged looks as if communicating before James turned to his godmother once again. "We will try to find her and we will explain everything later" Minerva quit the floo call and the two Potters were already moving.

"Harry can summon her by the Potter ring, you know like you use to do when you took Harry to park and lost sign of him" Lily suggested.

"Do you really wanna go in the now?" James asked meaning his son's bedroom.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Lily asked putting her hands on her hips and giving him a glare.

"Why don't we go get her ourselves?" James suggested as really he would do anything just not to go to his son's bedroom at this time already guessing what's happening in there.

"That's our last choice anyway, but let's go by ourselves seeing as no one else but Potters can apperate into the manor and this way it would be quicker." James nodded and the two quickly took their cloaks, wands and apperated away to graveyard in Godric Hollow where their bodies also use to lie.

It was dark outside and quite cold for middle of may however it didn't stop the Potters on their way.

"It's not so small, well any idea where exactly she will be?" James asked his wife as all he could see was few graves and nothing else.

"Near our graves probably" Lily answered and then she cast "_Lumos_" lighting her wand to be able to see something.

"And we have no idea where exactly our graves are" James concluded and also lighted his wand.

They spend about ten minutes looking through the graveyard till they saw some shape sitting on one of the graves.

"James" Lily whispered to her husband as she was first one to see the shape. "Do you think?" Lily asked just to be sure.

"May be, let's come closer" He said and together they walked closer just to see that indeed the shape looked to be a female and also being a naked one.

* * *

><p>Rose or for now nameless girl was sitting in the graveyard, the same place that she woke up, being without any memory. She felt like she never experienced touch or taste, like she never heard or seen anything. She didn't know what she's been doing all her life nor did she know why she's naked especially as today was quite cold night. Everything seemed foreign to her as if she didn't exist before. <em>But I did exist, did I? <em>She asked herself otherwise she wouldn't have the knowledge how to read or walk or even speak in English.

Suddenly she saw a couple walking her way and being a bit frightened for two things she was naked and it was middle of the night in the graveyard she blurted out the only thing she could think of "Who are you?"

She looked at them closer being able to see their faces in the light. The man looked around middle thirties and same for the woman. Apart from the age the man had messy black hair and hazel eyes, while the woman had red hair and brilliant emerald green eyes. In her mind she knew them and also she knew that they won't hurt her.

"I'm Lily Potter and this is James my husband" Lily introduced herself before taking off her cloak and coming closer to the girl.

"Now you must be cold" Lily said as she put the cloak on around the girl who quickly hugged the cloak tighter around herself.

"Do I know you?" She asked once again. She knew they were familiar to her somehow even though she has no memory as if she was having amnesia.

"Well..." The girl looked at the woman kneeling in from of her as she took a deep breath before speaking "We are your parents" this definitely shocked the girl however it shouldn't after all she don't remember anything and they feel familiar.

"How do I know you are my parents?" She asked calmly still not too sure.

"Too much to explain, honey." The man spoke for the first time to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked now taking out a strand of her hair, which she knew was black, and twirling it between her fingers.

"We will explain but first let's take you home. Ok?" Lily asked now freezing herself.

"But can I trust you?" She asked not too sure if she should go.

"Of course you can" Lily replied and hugged her. She wanted first to push her away but then it felt good and somehow she knew it was her mother and not an imposter.

"Ok" The girl nodded but then she asked what she would like to know the most "What is my name?" and the Potters didn't look even a bit surprised.

"Rose Lily Potter" they replied simultaneously, then without any more questions Rose stood up.

"James take her, you know I am rubbish at side-apperating" Rose looked confused at their choice of words as she thought they were going to b driving in car or something.

"Right" He replied and soon there was a laud CRACK and Lily was no more.

"Where did she go?" Rose asked now a bit frightened and confused.

"Potter manor" James replied as he took her by her hand and soon they too disappeared with a CRACK and Rose felt like she was being squeezed through a tube causing a wave of nausea to go through her almost making her sick however as soon as it started it ended and she was in beautiful hall all decorated in marble and probably the crack woken up others as suddenly in the room wasn't only she and her parents but also a group of teenagers three adults in their middle thirties as well as elderly couple reminding her about her well what she through was her father.

"James what's going on here?" Asked the elderly man.

"Well we had a phone call from aunt Minnie asking us who the hell is Rose Lily Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter and truth be told before we died Lily was pregnant and well it happens that our unborn daughter also came back with us." James smiled at the end and Rose was clearly shocked. _Does he mean that I was dead being yet unborn and they were too? No that's silly and how did we get here in the first place. It seemed like magic but then hey magic do not exist._ The rational part of Rose mind was dismissing the thought of what happens to be true.

"That's great. I always wanted a granddaughter" said the elderly woman which didn't seem to be so old and still had blond her and grey eyes. "Plus she looks just like the two of you" She continued and Rose smiled being as the woman reminded her of the grandma time she thought would be ideal.

"How do I look like?" Rose asked and as soon as she did a woman she didn't recognise swirled some wooden stick in the air and murmured something before a wall length mirror appeared in front of Rose and she much confirm the fact that yes she indeed has black hair but also she have hazel eyes but then the two people that said were her parents came to stand next to her and she saw what the elderly woman meant as indeed she had the black hair and hazel eyes after the man but otherwise her face looked like the woman named Lily.

"How much does she know? Asked a teenage girl with brown hair.

"Now sure really, she can speak and walk and seems to have the basic knowledge" Rose huffed not happy with the fact that they say that I have only basic knowledge but well it feels that they are right. She knows how to act and what to do but in a way she knows nothing about history even though she knows what many things are and how to use them.

"I would rather say she is like any muggle her age" Lily gave her suggestion and Rose instantly asked "What's a muggle?" and a blond boy face palmed himself and Rose couldn't do anything but blush.

"Muggle means non-magical person" which confused her even more as magic not suppose to exist.

"But magic don't exist" Rose protested.

"It does indeed exist and we all are witches and wizards including you" Lily said.

"Prove it" Rose dared her not believing.

"Ok" Lily did so by changing a vase that stood by the wall into a kitten and then back to vase.

"bu...ut" Rose stuttered now shutting up.

"Where are Harry and Daphne?" James well Dad she supposes asked causing Rose to wonder who they are.

"Probably sleeping" another teenage girl replied this one being a bit younger than the rest.

"Yeah sleeping" the blond boy laughed.

"Malfoy, it's my sister we're talking about" The two now started to bicker which ended up with another, quite fit boy Rose must say, to try to separate them by saying "It's Harry we're talking about not you Malfoy" which ended with the bickering couple to turn away from one another and once again face Rose who at this moment even though she was clothed in the cloak felt like it wasn't enough plus she felt a bit tired.

"Oh my god, you must be tired" The elderly woman exclaimed and Rose nodded which resulted in the elderly woman quickly taking her by her hand and leading her up the stairs. "You lot, to bed of you go" She said to the rest and grudgingly they all followed them up the stairs some to the third floor while they went to the room on the second floor.

"Now Rosie I am your grandmother Dorea just in case you're wondering" Dorea introduced herself and led her to some double doors where once inside Rose gasped "This is the living room, these are doors to the bathroom and the other ones to your bedroom, you will also find doors from the bedroom to the bathroom and another to the closet. I will get you some clothes in a moment however we will need to go for some shopping tomorrow to get you a wardrobe" And with that Rose was left alone to explore her new sleeping arrangements.

* * *

><p>The next morning Daphne woke up and felt someone watching her, not used to such a feeling she looked around and spotted Harry's eyes looking at her while holding her to his chest.<p>

"Did you sleep well?" He asked and Daphne smiled, it all felt unbelievable.

"Yes you're great pillow" She replied as she just got the fact that she felt asleep snuggled into his chest but hey after all they were married somehow.

"We now at least I know what you feel for me treating me only as a pillow" He said in mock hurt causing Daphne to smile even wider.

"Right it's time to get up" Harry said as he started to move but Daphne stopped him.

"Any plans for today and by the way what's my surname now?" Daphne asked not really knowing why she wanted to hear her name.

"Plans well I need to find my father as well as grandfather and go over what happened yesterday and your name my dear now is Lady Daphne Potter-Black-Paverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor doesn't matter the order" Harry answered her questions and Daphne must say that she was quite shocked after he added the last two surnames.

"But how?" She asked meaning the two surnames of Hogwarts founders.

"By blood and conquest, that's how, now come on" Harry stood up showing all his naked body to her and holding his hand for her to take.

"Where are we going?" She asked not really being able to take her eyes of what was just yesterday inside her.

"Shower" He answered simply and Daphne took his hand. "did I tell you that you're beautiful?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Maybe once or twice" She replied in the same tone.

"Well I tell you now" Then the two proceeded to take a long shower with Daphne walking quite funny.

Later on after the shower the couple went downstairs to get their breakfast but on the way down the corridor they bumped into some unrecognisable girl.

"I'm sorry, I thought everyone was downstairs" She explained quickly.

"Who are you?" Harry asked placing a protective hand in front of her.

"Oh sorry I'm Rose Lily Potter, but who are you?" She asked but before Daphne could reply Harry said "Trixy" The house-elf appeared causing the girl to jump slightly however Harry dismissed her reaction and said "Get dad" and the house elf was gone just to appear with James Potter a moment later.

"Dad who are they/is she?" The two asked James.

"Harry this is your sister, Rosie this is your brother Harry"

* * *

><p><strong>Well so I'm waiting for your reviews. See you soon. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Well sorry it took so long, later on I will post this chapter beta-ed but for now I just couldn't wait to post it even through I had no idea what to write so it may be crap but still please enjoy.**

** I just had my English exam results last Thursday and I must say that I'm quite proud of myself. Now I don't have much time seeing as I have like four books to read and also need to revise for my exam. **

** Now to anyone who read book called "The Drowning Pool" b Syd Moore is it any good because I kind of need to read it till Tuesday and I'm just wondering. **

**Right I'm babbling now ok please Enjoy **

* * *

><p>"Harry this is your sister, Rosie this is your brother Harry"<p>

After hearing James say this Harry almost fainted but it's not the biggest shock in his life therefore he could stand it even though he thought that his dad lost his mind.

"Did you just say sister?" Harry questioned.

"Yep" Rose and James answered in the same manner.

"Harry what's going on?" Daphne asked in a whisper.

'_Don't know, love I don't know. As far as I know I don't have a sister' _Harry answered using their mind link.

"Explain to me how, as far as I know I don't have a sister" Harry saw that the girl huffed but otherwise stood still.

"Well you see..."James paused taking a deep breath as if to contemplate what to say then he continued "you see Lils was pregnant before we died and you see" Understanding drowned on Harry and Daphne's faces.

"But when?" Daphne asked.

"Last night got floo call from McGonagall asking about who was Rose Lily Potter and well just moments before the call we were talking about her and well from Hogwarts archival aunt Minnie got her address well more like place that she was at the moment and we went to look for her." James explained and Harry could only think about why they didn't want him to come with them.

"Why didn't you tell us anything last night?" Harry voiced out his thoughts.

"Well seeing as it was the two of you we didn't want to disturb you in your doing" Realization of what he meant drowned on both of them and they have to agree as it was what they did which in turn caused the two of them to blush in embarrassment.

"Aww what's with the blush?" Came a voice from down the corridor where stood Sirius Black with a smile plastered on his face and mischief in his eyes.

"Nothing, right so I get why not. Now she was unborn when you died and she also came back even through well does she have any memory or anything or is she just like computer with basics installed?"Asked Harry (sorry I couldn't help myself. Review from rb2312).

"What's a computer?" Asked James and Daphne looking confused.

"Urgh doesn't matter"

"Ok Harry just calm down, now no she doesn't have any memory as of where should she have one but with basic knowledge of course of one of muggle world meaning she knows as much as any muggle her age" As James explained the girl huffed once again.

"Dad even though I didn't really exist for past almost 16 years I kind of know more than that" She said in annoyance.

"Well you have no knowledge on spells or mostly magic therefore it is new to you so now shush. Well it is all that you should probably know. Now go to breakfast as I have no doubt you are hungry." As if on the queue their stomachs began to growl.

"Not so fast Prongsie I want to hear about their night." Harry and Daphne instantly blushed and grimaced at the thought of telling Sirius exactly what they did.

"I don't want to know Padfoot and neither does Rosie so if they tell you anything please let it be away from me" James pleaded.

"Ok so the two of you go and I take the two to breakfast" Sirius dismissed the two Potters and went to the two other Potters putting his arms around their shoulders and lead them down. "So what did the two of you do last night that nothing woke you up like it did with the rest of us?" Sirius asked smiling mischievously but soon it changed to a laugh when Harry glared at him and Daphne was blushing furiously and looking down.

"Sirius, since when is it any business to you what I do at night?" Harry asked in a voice that he hoped was emotionless.

"Well you're my godson after all and I want to know how soon I am going to be a god-grandfather" As he said this Harry began to cough.

"Are you alright, pup?" Sirius asked but soon Harry stopped coughing and straightened up.

"Sirius give us time ok we are only seventeen and definitely not ready for parenthood" Harry answered as he shrugged Sirius arm off of him and Daphne did the same.

"Ok, ok why can't you just say that you played cards or something if you don't want to share any details" The last part Sirius murmured but it was clearly heard by Harry as he murmured something about "stupid mutts" and Daphne now just giggled but then became serious.

"Why so serious now?" Harry asked as he once again put his hand around her waist and allowed her to lean in a little.

"You know that even though we are only seventeen and not ready for parenthood my father thought otherwise and set closure in our contract that we are to have our first child in no longer than two years from our marriage." Well this news really stuck Harry as he stood in place without moving a bit.

"You're joking?" He questioned quietly disbelief clear in his voice.

"No, you didn't see the contract yet did you?" Harry shook his head.

"Any more closures that I should know about?" He questioned not liking it one bit after all no one his age is thinking about becoming parent at age of 19 or 18.

"Well just that we must have second son and he is to bear Greengrass name, as the male heir to my family for the fact that I do not have brother, as I'm the oldest sister of the family the family name goes to son of mine as he comes of age." Daphne looked at Harry with her hazel coloured eyes as if expecting him to blow any moment but instead he sighed and spoke calmly.

"Well things could always get worse after all it is understandable that your father wants for the family name to live on plus even through I'm not ready for parenthood it does not mean that I don't want children one day especially if they're going to be as beautiful as you" As soon as he said this Daphne turned around in his arm and kissed him straight on his lips and even through it was a bit of shock it didn't stop him from kissing her back.

"Does it really take you this long to get to the dining room, older brother?" Came a voice from behind them instantly causing them to break the kiss.

They turned around and were face to face with Harry's new sister.

"Well it happens when you have a mutt leading you there" Harry answered with emotionless voice but Daphne knew better as she studied Harry he was simply new to this and seemed to be a bit scared but even though Rose was looking she snuggled into Harry and he relaxed a bit. '_Give her a chance' _Daphne told him through the mind link.

"Sorry, yes we were a bit preoccupied" Harry changed his tone of voice now to calm one.

"Well sorry for interrupting the two of you but well it would be weird if I was to be back there before the two of you." Daphne nodded in agreement.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling that you don't really like me even through you don't know me" Rose le put a comforting arm around her.

"Hey it's not that I don't like you because I do. It's just It's just because I'm scared it's all a dream. That I'm going to wake up and find myself without Daphne at my side." At this Daphne smiled sadly and was ready to snog him senseless as even though they didn't speak much till yesterday it all became clear to them that they were destined to be together and it's not at all about soul-bond or the fact that because of it they are married, well they would be anyway because of contract, but because just this short relationship caused them to quickly fall in love with one another. Even though he didn't tell her yet she could hear his thought about her and knew that he does indeed feel for her.

"That mum and dad will be dead as well everybody else once again and then there is you, all my life I believed that I'm an only child which I was mind you and an orphan to add it up but now I have sister which is only two years younger. Hmm quite a shock" Rose smiled and lifted her head.

"Now don't you dare say that I don't like you. I'm just scared like everyone else"

Instead of saying anything Rose hugged her older brother tightly and Daphne kept repeating '_Nicely done, Potter' _

"Thanks you're the best big brother" She let him go and instantly Harry was as Daphne's side even though he kept his sister hand.

"Oh and believe you still need to meet my wife, Rosie. This is my wife Daphne Potter she's also my soulmate if you wonder. Daphne this is my sister and your sister-in-law Rose Potter." The two girls smiled at one another.

"Now come on, I have things to discuss with dad and granddad" As Harry said this, the three of them went down the stairs towards the dining room

Soon they found themselves standing in the dining room with most of the occupants of the house excluding James and Sirius.

"So what's for breakfast?" Harry asked as first he motioned for Daphne to sit down and then he went to sit next to her with Rosie sitting next to Harry.

"Bacon, scramble eggs and toasts but you can also have pancakes or porridge. It's up to you dear." Dorea said as she smiled brightly at them.

"Want to read the daily prophet? I have no idea how they got the news of what went on in here yesterday." Charlus said as he tossed the prophet to Harry which he took already feeling something was wrong even without reading anything. Then he looked down at the article and started to read.

_Potters back. Boy-who-conquered lied to all the time. _

_Yesterday the Potters decided to host an informal dinner with friends and family. The guest list also included people like Malfoys as well as potion master Severus Snape. Even though the dinner mostly included wizards there were also two muggles that are family to Lady Lily Potter and squib named Marcus Black who is Lady Dorea Potter née Black's brother. _

_However the biggest surprise of the evening were the news of Lord Potter break up with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley who it appears was dosing Lord Potter with love potion and his lifelong friend Ronald Weasley was helping her. Mr. Albus Dumbledore wasn't innocent in this, the news are that it was him that ordered for them to dose Lord Potter with class A love potion. After that Lord James Potter kicked out the Weasleys with cold blood not waiting for any explanation. _

_Even through being dosed with love potion Lord Potter was able to fight it down enough to get himself second girlfriend it being Lady Daphne Greengrass. As our news says she now became Lady Potter._

_Our news say that there is possibility of Lady Daphne being pregnant as otherwise who would want a guy who betrayed me for other even though he is the boy-who-conquered. Should we expect new generation of Potters? _

Harry threw the paper in front of Daphne. This is possibly the first time that they wrote at least a bit of truth. Harry thought.

"Well at least they got a bit of truth even through my dad indeed let them explain however now we got the problem of what to do." Harry said and people around the table nodded.

"For one Harry, they made from you a jerk with two girlfriends and speculating that one is pregnant even if I know she soon will with the closure in the contract" Here Harry interrupted his grandfather.

"Does everyone in here know what does the contract says exactly?" He asked.

"Well I do as well as you parents, Sirius and Dorea and I believe Daphne does too?" Here she nodded her head.

"Great." muttered Harry.

"Anyway, we have to explain the fact about you and Daphne and then sorry to say this but they know our history and the Potters never give up to bring justice to these who harm us therefore we will have to go to court with the fact that Ginny dosed you with amortentia and then also that Weasley boy helped her and then we have Dumbledore and well we have the fact that he ignored the last will and testament of Lord to Ancient and Noble House plus I'm still waiting for account statement from Gringotts telling me when and who took money out of Potter vaults because I've got a feeling it did happen and of course where did the money go if they were transferred. I'm sorry Harry but this has to be done." Charlus looked sadly at his grandson and then at his granddaughter-in-law who put her hand on his thigh in comfort.

"What must be done, must be done" Harry answered but then they were interrupted my Hermione.

"Harry you can't the Weasleys are in bad situation anyway after this they will be left with nothing but themselves" She tried to reason but suddenly they were interrupted my regal looking owl flying in trough the window.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Leave me a REVIEW please:D<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok I know I didn't update in ages but I have no time to do it. However as it is my birthday today I decided to try to update all my current stories well as long as I make myself write the chapter for it's all your fault. **

**My friends sang me happy birthday song about 20 times today in 5 different languages:D**

**There is a poll set on my profile so I ask please vote what you think is best. **

**I don't want to make this to long so enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p>The Owl dropped a package on the table and quickly turned away and flew out the window.<p>

Charlus seized the package while Harry just stared at him and Hermione looked hopeful.

Light humming began to escape Charlus lips as he read through the letter in front of the package.

"Right so it's Gringotts" Everyone nodded showing that they follow "and inside are all unauthorised accesses to Potter vaults." As Charlus explained everyone, except Rosie who looked confused, couldn't say anything instead they just stared at the quite thick package.

"So are you going to open it or not grandpa? And what the hell is gringgots?" Half of the room changed their perspective and looked at Rosie weirdly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she began to wave her hands around her face loosening the tension a bit and causing sound of few snickers.

"Yes, yes of course I am going to open it" They all now observed as Charlus opened the package and inside was a stock of parchments. After seeing the first page Charlus nodded to himself. "Right James, Sirius you stay with me while about you" Charlus turned to the youngest generation and women in the room. "Well the youngest why don't you take some time off while we take care of this and call you when we finish." Everyone but Harry and Hermione nodded. They were both about to protest but Daphne grabbed Harry's hand and pulled at it.

'_Leave them be' _Daphne send through their minds connection. '_You can spend this time with me instead' _Daphne smiled cheekily and Harry returned it.

"But, don't you think we could help?" Hermione asked and everyone but Harry groaned.

"Granger, it doesn't matter how many books you've read. You won't know much about it anyway plus you won't even be able to see it. Only the ones who bear the name Potter or have allowed access from Potter like I guess Sirius here does or from goblins. Therefore no you can't help." Draco pointed out with Neville, Daphne and Astoria's head, to her dismay, nodding most of his speech.

"Precisely Mr. Malfoy." Charlus gave a quick nod and grinned satisfied.

"Draco." Draco corrected him.

"Precisely Draco" Charlus was now smiling widely.

"Excuse us but we will be going." Harry said saying exactly what Daphne was repeating in his head.

"Go." Charlus said and everyone else but Charlus, James and Sirius left by the table.

GHSABGJSEFKHRUJE

* * *

><p>"So what you wanna do?" Harry asked Daphne as he sneaked his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek in the hallway just outside the dining room.<p>

"Don't know love. It's quite warm today." Daphne purred but was clearly heard by Dorea.

"Yes it is indeed why you all don't spend a nice day out by the pool in the back garden?" she suggested to the youngsters who were instantly nodding.

"Great" Everyone but Harry and Daphne said as the two were in their own current world.

Rose seeing the looks on her brother and his wife's faces decided to b the one to hook them out from it and began to click her fingers in front of their faces.

"Oi, you! Lovebirds! Come on!" she yelled successfully waking them up from the trans.

"What do you want?" Harry asked groggily.

"We're going to be spending the day by the pool and you two are coming with us." Rose said annoyed resting her hands on her hips and glaring.

Harry and Daphne both looked at each other and then shrugged. "Ok"

"Right, I suggest we meet in ten minutes by the pool." Hermione suggested and everyone went in separate directions towards their rooms.

&*£"(£$*"BFDDSB^%$"£

* * *

><p>"Dad, so what is going on?" James asked as he watched his father read through the files.<p>

"Right now there were several transfers made to three different vaults namely vault owned by Albus Dumbledore second to Order of the Phoenix and lastly private vault of Molly Weasley. Then from said vault there were transfers to two other vaults owned by Ron and Ginny Weasley." James interrupted his father.

"How much altogether was stolen?" He asked while Sirius was seething and murmuring under his breath words such as "my house...my godson...how could they...bitch...good for nothing..."

"Around half a billion." Everyone went quiet.

"Is it a lot to you then?" Sirius asked breaking the silence.

"Not exactly, there is still around fifteen billions left." Sirius nodded to that.

"So let's make a strategy." James said as they got to work.

£$"£%56233£"$%^$

* * *

><p>The ten minutes ended soon and the seven teenagers were meeting by the pool.<p>

"Green?" Draco asked gesturing to Harry's trunks.

"It was always my favourite colour among red." Harry rubbed the back of his head at that.

"Well it's definitely your colour." Daphne said licking her lips.

"Come on lovebirds to the water." Rose shouted as she pushed Neville in and quickly followed behind with Astoria at her heels. "What are you four waiting for. Jump in!" Rose yelled as she began to splash water at them.

"Ok, ok so what do we do now?" Harry asked as he and Daphne jumped into the pool followed by Draco and Hermione.

"I don't know" Astoria mumbled.

"I know." Hermione jumped up with a high squeak. "Why don't we play truth or dare" The purebloods looked at Hermione confused.

"I don't know Hermione I mean in the pool?" Harry answered back, calculating if it is a good idea or not.

"Come on." Hermione encouraged everyone.

"Care to explain what it is?" Draco sneered at them but without the malice in the voice instead with a hint of humour.

"It's a game." People snorted "Well you're asking a person of your choice a question of truth or dare if they chose truth you can ask them a question and they have to say the absolute truth if they chose dare you have to dare them to do something."

"Everyone nodded getting the rules from Hermione's explanation.

"So who starts?"Daphne asked and everyone pointed to Harry who chuckled.

"Well seems like I have to do it. Hmm let's see Draco." Harry looked directly at Draco. "Truth or Dare?"

Draco began to calculate everything in his head knowing Harry if he chooses dare it may be something hard and embarrassing but if he chooses Truth them he's going to look weak.

"Dare." Draco said already regretting his decision from the look in Harry's eyes.

"I dare you to go to Diagon Alley in what you are wearing right now and start singing my little teapot together with the movements." Everyone was practically laughing at Draco's doom.

"How am I going to get there? Seeing as I can't apperate from here" Draco asked smugly.

"Don't worry I will side along apperate you." Harry said and the smug look on Draco's face was quickly replaced with one of horror.

"Let me just conjure myself some clothes." Harry said as he got out of the pool and conjured some clothes for himself and took Draco's hand who was just getting out and apperated them both to the middle of diagon alley.

Instantly everyone began to stare at the pair. One The Harry Potter and other standing there in swim trunks with hardly visible dark mark on his left hand.

"Come on Draco! Sing and Dance!" Harry encouraged him as Draco, his cheeks tingled pink, began to sing and move shown that he's the little teapot even through Harry had no idea how come Draco knew that song.

Of course after ten seconds Harry was rolling on the floor laughing and so were others that decided to spend this day on shopping.

When Draco was done Harry took his arm and apperated them back home towards the pool.

"I hate you!" Draco murmured to Harry who was still laughing his ass out.

After Harry calmed himself down he banished the conjured clothes and entered the pool once again all the while Draco was thinking of a plan to get at Harry and unfortunately the only thing he could think of was Daphne.

"Daphne, truth or dare?" Daphne decided on dare seeing as she's no way going to be first to chose the truth.

"I dare you to go to Tracy's house kidnap her meaning take her here as fast as you can not saying anything and then go get Blaise doing the same thing and announce to them that you're a Potter now." Daphne walked out of the pool of course she wanted to tell her best friends but not in this way however nothing going to stop her now. She walked into the floo room took some of the powder and stepped into the floo shouting "Davies Manor" seconds later she was standing at her destination and fortunately for her Tracy was just walking by so Daphne grabbed her hand seeing as she left her wand by the pool and before Tracy could scream she tossed some powder into the fireplace whispering quietly but clearly "Potter manor."

As soon as they found themselves in the floo room and Tracy had a good look at her kidnapper she gasped. "DAPHNE WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled so laud that the teenagers by the pool could hear her.

"No time, be back in a second." And Daphne was off to her next destination "Zabini Manor"

This time she landed on someone's back as all she felt was her landing and heard a squeak, soon she realised that it was Blaise and not wasting time she grabbed his hand turning it around causing the floo powder to be dropped down into fire as she whispered "Potter Manor."

When they stumbled out Tracy was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Daphne, what the hell is going on?" She yelled but this time a little bit quieter.

"Daph, can you get of Blaise?" a voice from the doorway startled all of them even Daphne who at the moment was too preoccupied to realise who entered the room, however she did jump off from Blaise's back.

"Sorry." Daphne murmured to him before going to stand by Harry. However before she turned to her friends she thought "_Thanks" _toward Harry.

"_For you always" _Harry send back smiling.

"Right as to your question, you're in Potter manor and as to what it going on Draco dared me to kidnap the two of you." Daphne said and she could clearly see the confusion on Blaise and Tracey's faces not only from seeing Harry but also being in Potter manor and the fact that Daphne called Malfoy Draco.

"Daphne, are you feeling alright? Tracy asked after a minute.

"Yes, so as to not take any longer well I am no more Daphne Greengrass more like Daphne Potter." At this the newcomers' eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. (Got this from a poem)

"Are you joking?" Blaise asked incredulously.

Daphne shook her head before turning to Harry standing on her tiptoes and giving him a kiss on the lips which caused Tracy to gasp before squealing.

"Since when?" she asked a bit angrily seeing as she wasn't invited to the wedding.

"Yesterday but really there was no wedding it just that somehow our parents were geniuses and we are soulmates." Daphne said proudly before engulfing Tracy in a hug.

"I can't believe it took you so long too tell me." Tracy said as she was released from the hug, shaking her head as she said this.

"I didn't know how you would react." Daphne said truthfully.

"I will just say I don't care if you defeated you-know-who but if you hurt even one hair on her head you're dead and believe me nothing will save you." Blaise threatened Harry who appeared to look scared before Blaise began to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Be so kind and leave me a review as a birthday present. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Has anyone missed me? Merry Christmas! :D Sorry for not updating since last April however I am over loaded with school work and wasn't sure if I'm not going to rewrite it. Well I read through it but decided that I will continue with it as it is as a challenge. **

**I won't be updating often especially now as I am doing my A-levels and with my maths exam only weeks away plus my dad and I made a deal. After new years I will home school myself in French or German and he will do the same in English. It will take a lot of my time. **

**Well I have missed writing ff and currently for Christmas I got rid of some of my writing blocks, they are still there but lesser. **

**Now once again Merry Christmas and Happy reading **

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>"So, as you are already here, maybe you wanna join us for the day?" Harry asked. He could feel that Daphne would appreciate it if her friends could spend some time with them.<p>

"Ehh, well I was on my way to see Daphne anyway" Blaise said, and harry looked confused for a minute when Daphne started to laugh. '_I landed on him' _She sends through their mental link and Harry nodded.

"What about you Trace?" Daphne asked, with hope in her voice.

"Well ok" Tracy nodded and before anyone could say anything Daphne has raised her wand and transfigurated their clothes into swim wear.

Tracy now wore a black bikini while Blaise wore red swim trunks.

"Well, I like your choice Daph." Tracy nodded her agreement once she looked down at herself. "But, why the swimming costumes?" Daphne pointed to herself in her bikini and Harry in his swimming trunks.

"Sorry for not realising earlier." Tracy answered but her eyes were glued to Harry. "You got yourself a piece of meat Daphne." She said as she licked her lips subconsciously.

"Tracy, snap out of it. He's taken, by your best friend no else." Daphne said as she released Harry and started to click her fingers in front of Tracy's face who after a while snapped out of her daydream.

"Whaaaaa? What? I was having a nice daydream." Tracy groaned as she realised what she said.

"I just hope it didn't involve my Harry in anyway." Daphne said sternly and Harry couldn't stop the grin that was playing on his lips for while now.

"HARRY! Are you going to hurry up?" A voice came from somewhere down the hallway, which Harry recognised to be his new sister's.

"We're coming Rosie." Harry watched as both Blaise and Tracy were looking confused and trying to work out who it was.

Daphne took Harry's hand and began to lead them towards the back yard where the pool was.

Harry heard gasps behind him and smirked, yes it must come as a shock when you see one young and unknown person as well as Astoria, Draco, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger playing together in the pool.

"Come on." Harry heard from somewhere below him, he was now standing at the edge of the pool and before he knew what was happening someone took his free hand and tugged on it, causing him to fall into the pool and take Daphne with him, he never broke the hold he had on her hand.

They were both momentarily fully under the water surface and Harry saw as Daphne smirked at him before quickly pulling his lips to hers so they could share the air they had and allowing them to stay longer under the water.

XxX

* * *

><p>Rose grinned as she tugged her brother into the water. However, as Daphne followed and none of them have raised above the surface yet the grin began to disappear and was instead exchanged to a frown.<p>

"Harry this is not funny" Rose said out loud hoping her brother would hear her.

"Rose, what have you done?" Hermione screeched at her making her even more confused.

"Rosie." Someone yelled from the back yard door.

"Yes mum?" Rose yelled back hoping that her brother will come back up soon again and that he's alive. She also wasn't sure about Daphne who have followed Harry. The pool isn't even that deep and that unsettled her, honestly he couldn't drown in something that isn't even more than 6 foot deep.

But she was broke out of her thought by her storming mother. "I forgot that we need to go shopping and this means you and your brother are coming with me. Wait where's Harry?" Lily looked around but couldn't see her son anywhere.

"I'm here mum" Harry said as he and Daphne surfaced at the shallow end of the pool.

"Daphne are you coming with us?" Lily asked kindly.

Rose was confused, one moment she was worried because her brother didn't surface and the next he appears to be totally fine with his wife sitting at the shallow end of the pool. She was confused but who wouldn't be when you are forced to live around magic when you know nothing about it.

"Harry, how could you? You scared all of us!" Shouted Hermione causing Lily to look curiously at Rose's brother.

"What have you done?" Lily asked sternly and Rose couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Nothing, apart from some snogging under water." Lily shook her head and so did Rose but for two different reasons, at least Rose thought that it may.

"Now come on. I'm sure you can all stay here or would you prefer to come shopping with us?" All of the guys shook their heads while the girls were nodding, well apart from Hermione which caused the girls to look at her oddly.

"What I'm not really a fan of shopping." Hermione replied as if it was the natural for everyone. "Plus we can't all go. It will gain too much attention, with news being already out about Harry and Daphne and then there will be questions about Rose as well. I doubt it will go well. Therefore I propose we all stay and let the 4 go. We can continue with our game and when they are back they can join us." Everyone nodded in agreement with Hermione.

"Right go change into something, oh yeah." Lily pointed her wand at Rose whi was already out of the pool and could only watch as her bikini became a knee length skirt with black blouse and then Lily pointed her wand at a pair of leaves before transfigurating them. "Didn't transfigurated the shoes, you probably have the same size as me so go and pick a pair from my wardrobe." Rose nodded.

XxX

* * *

><p>"Come on we have to change." Daphne said as she was pulling her handsome husband by his hand.<p>

"I really can't see this shopping. I mean why?" Harry whined which annoyed Daphne just slightly.

"Come on Harry, you can spend one afternoon on shopping for clothes with your wife and soulmate, mother and sister. Plus you do need new clothes as well as Rose and I have realised that Potters do business in muggle world too meaning I need to dress like a muggle on some occasions." Daphne pointed everything out and even though he wasn't really sure if he won't be dying today he knew that she was right he still needed new clothes because by own order you can order only few things and he didn't really have time for shopping plus Rose as a completely new person needed new clothes and now as he thought about it Daphne doesn't have any muggle clothes.

"So we're going muggle world today?" Harry asked, most that was needed was muggle.

"Both I think but we will see. First just put on some robes." Harry nodded and went to his dresser to pick out some robes.

Daphne went to her own dresser but even then she couldn't help but shot Harry a look every now and then. She could guess that he was malnourished as a child but that didn't stop him from getting quite a body, his posture was lean from all these years of quidditch. Then something hit her as she looked at his face, he didn't wear his glasses at all today, it's weird how she hadn't realised when she has spend a lot of her time today staring into his emerald eyes.

"Where are your glasses?" She asked him. She smiled when she saw him look confused for a second as if trying to remember what she was on about and then he answered, "Don't need them.", which confused her even more.

"What do you mean?" She inquired but before he could reply there was some scraping on a window.

"Owl." Harry voiced out the obvious instead however it was her that went to open the window for she was closer.

It was indeed an owl but an owl that none of them thought they will see again.

"Hedwig.", Harry gasped when he saw the owl in full view once Daphne managed to let her in.

The owl seemingly oblivious to their shocked stares flew into the room and perched herself on the owl perch that was there even before harry moved in. She puffed her chest up, looked at Daphne with sceptical eye and then at Harry with something looking like pride, if that possible for an owl.

"Hedwig, girl is that you?" Harry asked, yes he got his family and friends back but he didn't know this worked on animals too. He came towards the owl and stroked her chest. "Yes it is you." And as soon as he said this Daphne could only observe as her soulmate broke down sobbing. "And here I thought I have lost you." Daphne smiled.

"Come here Daph." Daphne left her stuff lying where they were and went towards them. The owl still looked at her the same way as she did before but now it was more of a glare.

"Hedwig this is my wife and soulmate Daphne Potter. Daphne meet Hedwig." The glare hasn't lessened at all and Harry seemed quite oblivious to it. However it soon changed when Hedwig began to peck on her angrily. "Hedwig stop." Indeed the owl stopped just to look at Harry with its big amber eyes as if saying 'what I don't like competition'. "Don't you dare do this again! Honestly she's better than everyone else for me." Harry grinned and pecked Daphne on the cheek. "But then girl you don't have to worry about competition." Harry said to Hedwig while stroking her feathers.

"Now we have to go girl, go fly to the owlery, they have all the treats there." As soon as Harry finished his sentence the owl was out the window and on her way to owlery on the other end of the manor.

"That was unexpected." Daphne said as she massaged her shoulder where Hedwig bit her.

"It was but I'm happy." Harry sighed and then turned to Daphne. "To answer your question I don't need to wear glasses because my vision was bad because of the horcrux remember? Told you about it early last night. Once that was removed my vision improved and after quick visit to optician to get new prescription he said that I just need to get some contacts for a bit and then hopefully it will be perfect as it was meant to be." Harry answered before blinking.

"But, but you had glasses on yesterday." Daphne pointed out, she was sure he was wearing glasses last night at the party.

"Well the glasses make me look smarter so that's why I put them on but on the daily basis I prefer contacts." Harry answered with a crooked grin and even if Daphne needed to agree that they made him look smarter it took a lot out of his eyes which could make everyone go on their knees.

"Don't, just stick to contacts." She said before kissing his cheek.

"Come on I need to change, Lily and Rose will be waiting for us." Daphne said before going to her dresser again and picking some clothes and Harry doing the same.

XxX

* * *

><p>"Mum what are we going to do now?" A red-headed teen asked.<p>

"We must contact Dumbledore, he will know what to do." Replied the mother.

"Honestly mum it is Dumbledore's fault to begin with. Now we have no place to stay and are disowned by our own father and with all the Potters being back there's no way we will be able to survive. Azkaban will be the lesser of our worries. They will take us through the mood, for stealing and for potions. No mother you better think of something else because I doubt even the great Dumbledore will be able to help us now especially since he's not in the great light either." The younger red-headed female screamed at her mother.

They were stuck in some house of poor muggle after confounding the old woman. No they weren't in any good light at all. It will be good if they don't die within a week with all these wizards hunting them once the crimes reach the light.

XxX

* * *

><p>"We're ready." Harry said once he and Daphne were standing down stairs with his mother and sister.<p>

"I see, well we need to transfigurate your clothes as well, God we're going muggle for a while." Lily said before pointing her wand at her son and daughter-in-law and dressing them in muggle clothes.

"Come on." She said as she led the way to the floo room. "We're going to the townhouse in London, from there we will get a taxi to the mall." Harry wasn't too sure if it's a good idea to go to the mall but it's better to just allow the women to do what they want.

"Potter house, London." And Lily was off quickly followed by Rose who seemed to know what to do. Harry had a suspicions that his mother had already went through with her how to use floo powder.

"After you milady" Harry said to Daphne who second later has disappeared in the show of green flame and Harry followed just to stumble out of the fireplace.

Daphne cast on him the cleaning charm and they were off before Harry had even time to look around the townhouse, which if he was right was totally muggle for events in which muggles would be attending.

"Taxi." Lily yelled to the car passing by. After seeing her waving for the taxi, the driver stopped and allowed them entry. Lily went to the front which the three youngsters sat in the back.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The nearest mall." Lily answered.

"Ok"

They drove for about 10 minutes before the car stopped. "We're here" the driver announced. Lily paid for the cab and they all entered the mall. Harry was shocked, tens of shops were around with everything.

"Where should we start?" Lily asked but she needn't to as Rose was already on her way to the nearest one which just happens to be New Look.

"See what you like, go try it on, if suits buy it." Lily said the three activities and went to help Rose a bit.

"Come on Harry." Daphne took his hand in hers and led him towards men's section.

Harry and Daphne spend next few hours on shopping for all type of clothes. It wasn't as bad as he has imagined but then it can be called bad when all three women make you try outfit after an outfit. Not that he wasn't happy when they went to Ann Summers – as awkward as it may seem – it was nice in his opinion when Daphne kept going from one outfit to another, well if you can call underwear an outfit. Asking his opinion on everything she tried. Yes he was sure that his wife had one of the greatest bodies on the planet and wanted her there and now but that was impossible so he had to keep dreaming. In the end he bought few t-shirts, shirts, trousers, jeans, jackets and everything else and so did his sister and wife. He was sure that they have spent a small fortune on all these clothes.

Now they were just getting some snack at McDonalds before making their way home. "This wrap is quite nice." Daphne commented, Harry could read in her mind that it was her first time in McDonalds, he was only once, after fifth year when he decided that Sirius wouldn't want him to mop around and found himself a muggle girlfriend.

'_Harry, why is that girl staring at us?' _Daphne asked through their mind link. Harry looked to where Daphne was referring to and nearly choked on his food. There stood his ex muggle girlfriend that he went out for maybe a month and had like the most disastrous break-up. She was really clingy.

'_Sophie, it's my ex-girlfriend' _Harry answered nervously.

'_Well it looks like she's coming here' _Daphne send and she was right, Sophie was half way through the way to their table and wasn't stopping.

"Harry, is that you?" And here she is. Harry looked up into the eyes of his ex.

"Yeah, Sophie right?" He asked

"Yeah, you look better." She commented and then looked at the three women. "And who are they?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Well this is my mother Lily and sister Rose" Sophie looked confused but still quite malicious. "And this is my wife Daphne." Here the blow came. Sophie looked at Daphne instantly and before anyone could say anything she slapped Daphne on the cheek.

"How dare you take him away from me? Some unknown whore, taking my man away from me." Harry was boiling in anger, someone calling his wife a whore.

"No Sophie, I was never yours to begin with and I would advise you not to call my wife such foul words or you ay find yourself on the other end of what you want to achieve." Harry stood up and took the bags in his hand while taking Daphne by her hand. "Come on love we have to go." Harry said before leading her out of McDonalds with his mother and sister following.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Believe it or not but I am updating. This chapter is shorter than the past few I have written I know however I have just started school and though today was only my second day I am already overloaded with work and I am also suffering from writer blocks rather than a broken heart. **

**Well as to my authors note, let's just say - thank you everyone. I realized that my ex was not the perfect guy I always thought him to be. **

**Oh and wish me luck. I have sociology with many of his friends tomorrow, argh that may be hell. **

**Oh and another thing I have passed my AS levels, yes I have. I'm proud owner of AABC. **

**I'm also updating because I missed writing and all the reviews motivated me to at least write this short chapter. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all my readers but especially to IceAngel1982 (because I loved the banana muffins) **

**I own nothing. **

**oh and my tumblr is vampireex . tumblr. com **

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" Daphne stormed angrily into their bedroom continuing with her tirade. "How dare she?!"<p>

Harry didn't really know what to do in this case. He never had to deal with an angry Daphne before. It's not like she was angry at him but Harry knew that if he played this wrong this was soon to change and he really didn't want that.

"Please calm down." In the end Harry decided that maybe trying to calm her down a little was the best way to go, wrong.

"And you?"

"Me? What?" Harry asked, a little afraid from the glare his soulmate was giving him.

"Don't you play stupid with me Harry Potter." Daphne yelled, making Harry cover a little. "Why haven't you told me about her, hmm? You never tell me anything." Daphne accused now with her wand raised and pointed at him.

Harry could feel the tension in the room, this kind of tension that he was yet to experience with Daphne, till now that's it, He knew that whatever he said now would ether make Daphne hex his balls off or save him of that fate, for now.

He could either argue with her and tell her that he does tell her things or agree with her and explain. _Hmmm...now which to chose? _

"Daphne it's not that I don't tell you anything, because I do however we've been together for such a short time that I never saw a need for you to know about Sophie. I mean she didn't mean much to me." _Perfect. _Harry thought as he saw Daphne lowering her wand and coming closer towards him and when she was standing only inch or two away she raised herself on her toes and when she was just about to kiss him, she pulled away, to Harry's dismay.

"Good save Potter; good save but not good enough. You're sleeping on the couch tonight." And she was out the room before stunned Harry could start to argue.

Xxxx

By the next morning Harry could tell you one thing: The couch in their bedroom was comfortable to sit in but only to sit in.

He was massaging his neck as he walked down the stairs. His back and neck were aching from the position the position they were in the whole night.

The first person Harry saw when he walked into the dining room was Daphne who was smirking at him from her sit in the middle of the table.

"Sleep well, love?" She asked slyly. He knew she was doing this only to annoy him.

"Like never" He replied cheerfully making Daphne frown a little.

"Oh really? Maybe you should start sleeping on that couch all the time now?" She asked sweetly but maliciously and Harry knew he shouldn't have said that. This of course reminded him of Hagrit every time the friendly giant told them a secret he was sworn to secrecy on. Deciding on keeping his mouth shut Harry sat down and looked at his soulmate. "That's what I thought."

Laugher rang all around the room and Harry just now realised that he was the last one down in the dining room. '_Oops' _

*cough* "Whipped" *cough* Hearing the badly masked 'whipped' Harry swung his head towards the speaker, which just happens to be his father.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk ya know?"

"I'm not whipped" James argued back but immediately shut up when he saw the glare his wife was giving him.

Laugher rang around the room once again but this time from James predicament.

Xxxx

"So what's the strategy?" Harry asked as his father, grandfather and godfather finally decided to let him in on what they are going to do with certain redheads and one very old and meddling headmaster.

"Seeing as you have defeated Voldemort, people are either in awe of you, scared of you or both, therefore they won't really go against you. Plus the word got to press already about what happened. The only rational thing to do now is to go to the wizengamot against them. It's also the easiest thing to do, though it may take a bit of time. James and Sirius will contact the DMLE and fill in the charges so they can start looking for them and of course we will be asked to testify and then go through the trial but nothing to worry about. Couple of weeks and things will be done, probably." The last word Charlus muttered quietly as if it wasn't meant to be heard by anyone but Harry was still able to hear him, though he decided not to question this as he assumed that his grandfather just meant it may take more time than estimated.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked in the end.

"For now just wait." Harry sighed and left the study in hope that he could find Daphne and mend whatever conflict was between them.

Xxxx

Harry just walked out of the room, where his father, grandfather and godfather were still discussing plans, when he ran into his sister.

"Harry" Rose exclaimed not too quietly.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped sounding more angered than he meant to. He wasn't angry, no he was just a bit frustrated because the only person he wanted to see right now was Daphne and he wasn't even sure if she will be speaking with him, ever again.

"No need to be snappy" She replied tickled off. "I was just looking for you."

"Whatever for?" Harry asked now slightly curious though still not in the best of moods.

"Can you please tell me why is my sister-in-law so sad?" She requested glaring, she was accusing him. Harry should give her an award, she was right. It was his fault as far as he knows.

"She's just angry that's all"

"That's all! THAT'S ALL?!" Rose shouted her temper rising. _'Note – Rosie can be as scary as mum and Daphne sometimes' _Harry thought as he covered in fear of getting kicked in the balls seeing as Rose's eyes were literally screaming at him saying '_Wrong move and you will get castrated.'. _

"What have you done to her Harry?" She asked moments later, once she calmed a bit.

"Nothing. She's accusing me of keeping things from her." Harry explained and watched as his sister's expression turned to one of thought.

"What things?" She finally asked.

"Sophie" One word was enough to make Rose's eyes light up.

"The girl from that shop?" Harry just nodded in conformation.

"Daphne's being an idiot. It's not like you were together for months or anything. You and Daphne have been together for what a couple of days? She's just being irrational. I will speak with her, but can't promise anything." At this Harry felt like hugging his little sister and that's exactly what he did.

Xxxx

_Knock Knock _

Daphne rose her head from the bed as she heard knocking, she was sure that this wasn't Harry as he would just barge in, as it was also his bedroom. She called a quiet, but loud enough to be heard, 'Enter'.

When the doors swung open her little sister-in-law came in, looking quite angry.

"Daphne" She said loudly after closing the doors behind her.

"Yes?" She replied unsure.

"You know you're being unreasonable." Rose asked, but the tone of voice she used clearly meant that she already knew the answer.

"I know" Daphne sighed and Rose walked to her bed sitting on the side.

"Then why don't you go make up?" Rose asked hopefully.

"I can't" Daphne and Rose both knew that Daphne was just being too prideful to apologise for her stupidity.

"Well you have to, because my big brother is pretty much shit scared that you won't want to speak to him." Daphne sighed once again. "It's either love or pride. Your choice." At this Rose stood up and left.

Daphne just sat there stunned for a moment before making up her mind and following Rose out the door to find her soulmate.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW - they may actually make me update once again. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG I'm sooooo don't kill me! **

** Oh and hi :) **

**Life's been quite hectic recently. I had exams all of January and a lot of my school duties (I am deputy head girl so I'm in charge of HR) Oh and I am buried under a stock of assignments amongst other things like learning to drive. Yuppe I am learning to drive, I had to get rid of my last instructor after she went slagging me off to my best friend. Oh and I am going to uni in 2014 so yeah. Oh is anyone on here studying/planning on studying sociology or economics? Or maybe is anyone here planning on going or already is in the University of York/Liverpool or at Keele University? That's the three I am choosing between. **

**Right I am not going to abandon any of my stories but I just have no time to write therefore I update so rarely. Oh and sorry for this chapter. This is not the best one though I tried. I am losing my touch. **

**But still please enjoy it. It's one of the shortest I have written. **

* * *

><p>It's been a week since their argument and Daphne couldn't be happier than she chosen love over pride. She's a Slytherin to the core however that doesn't mean that she doesn't value the love she shares with Harry. As hard as it may be to believe, since they haven't been together long.<p>

Seeing the speed that they are moving at most people would call them crazy but really they aren't. Or maybe they are crazy, about each other.

Though Daphne must admit that the past couple of weeks were pretty crazy, from the defeat of Voldemort to finding her soulmate.

Draco and Harry became friends though it's quite unbelievable after seven years of hating each other and then there is the whole Weasley thing. After Sirius and James went to the DMLE Harry was constantly worrying that maybe they won't find them and they will do something, but Daphne must admit that the most worrying thing to her was how hurt Harry looked. He trusted them and everything blew in his face.

And this brings them to where they are at the moment, in their bedroom with Harry staring blankly at the wall and Daphne trying to get his attention.

"Harry, please look at me." Daphne said for the hundredth time but one again nothing. She was quite confused since at the beginning Harry seemed fine but then after few days he became like this. She thought that if it didn't affect him from the beginning then he will be fine however she was wrong. Though, she came up with a theory on why this might've been the case. She thinks that it might have something to do with the fact that at the time it happened he was so overwhelmed with one their soul-bond and two everyone coming back that he hasn't came to term with what happened till he got used to the changes.

'_Harry, come on love' _Daphne thought to him, maybe interrupting his thought will get him to notice her for once. She was right on this since Harry's head snapped to the side to look at her.

"What?" He asked, hurt clearly heard in his voice.

"Talk to me please. Don't block me out." Daphne said softly, while looking into his eyes. She really hoped that he would finally talk to her about this rather than keeping it all to himself.

"It doesn't matter Daphne" Harry said and began to stand up but Daphne pulled him back down by his hand. She was quite angry with him but tried to control her emotions.

"It does matter. You're not alone." She said forcefully. Harry's eyes softened slightly as he breathed in.

"I'm ok Daphne. Come on let's get something to eat." This time she didn't try to pull him down but followed behind him. A week ago she was apologising for being unreasonable but she was right after all. He doesn't tell her anything. He'd rather keep it all to himself and Daphne must admit that it does hurt her. She thought that he trusted her.

They have arrived at the kitchen where Harry asked the elves for some snack for the two of them, and received a plate full of sandwiches together with two bottles of butterbeer. Harry took the plate while Daphne took the bottles of butterbeer and they headed for the patio in the back.

At the moment there's hardly anyone at the house since Dorea and Charlus are visiting Cassiopeia, James and Sirius together with Marlene and Lily are at the Lupins and everyone excluding Daphne and Harry decided on a trip to Diagon Alley to do some shopping and have fun. Harry said that he didn't feel like going out today and Daphne knowing that Harry didn't want to go out because he was hurt over what the Wealeys did decided to stay home with him.

AS soon as they sat down an awkward silence spread between them, Daphne wanted to talk to him but she didn't even know how to start sine she didn't want to prey the information from him, rather she'd have him tell her everything of his own free will. She was going to say something but Harry did so first.

"I don't know what to do" He said slowly and Daphne decided to squeeze his hand in reassurance. "Don't think that I don't trust you."

Daphne was taken aback by this, how did he know that she thought he didn't trust her?

"We can read each others' minds, remember? Or rather I can read yours since you never close your mind" Daphne widened her eyes, she completely forgot that he can read her mind, she could never really pick on his thought. "On the surface my mind is blank that's why you can't read it" She didn't really understand how he did that but she decided not to argue. "I do trust you it's just that I don't really know what to think myself." Daphne nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I mean I am hurt by what they did and though I know the reason why I still can't comprehend how they could do all this? I mean I thought we were friends, we were like brothers yet he did that, why?" Harry looked down and Daphne could see tears glistering in the corners of his eyes.

She was truly glad that he finally spoke to her yet she felt broken inside as she watched him cry. She wanted to help him but she couldn't think of a way to other than to be here with him.

She moved and went to sit next to him at the loveseat and hugged him slightly, while letting him cry.

After about five minutes his sob came to an end and he began to relax. "Thanks Daphne, you're the best" He said as he looked down at her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Don't know where I would be without you" Before they could kiss once again they were interrupted by the sound of someone apperating in.

"Harry they found them" James said as soon as he appeared in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. I'm sorry once again for not updating for so long as the length of this chappie. I will try to do better next time. <strong>

**Please review**


End file.
